Animales y Presas
by Zireael-Rukia
Summary: Tori Vega empieza el curso en un nuevo instituto, Hollywood Arts, pero tiene un secreto. Es una hembra alfa, dominante y agresiva por naturaleza. Si alguien lo descubre, su vida será un infierno. Los alfas pueden sentir cuando un omega entra en celo, pero eso no significa que ella quiera un omega – especialmente una chica omega. La biología no marca el destino. Jori */Traducción/*
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota de la Traductora (N.T.): **

Esta historia pertenece en su totalidad a**: Alsike **Bajo el título original de**: Animals and Prizes.**

**Para empezar les animo a leer este fic tan impresionante con el que topé justo en plena época de exámenes y que, aún con todo, no pude dejar de leer. No voy a explicar lo que es el mundo Alfa/Omega porque a mí me resultó más gratificante ir descubriéndolo en la lectura(aunque he puesto un par de aclaraciones al final de este capítulo). Tiene mucho carácter aunque puede ser un poco duro para algunos y muy sexual (pero nada de lo que alarmarse hasta el final).**

**En fin, a partir de ahora todo es texto original. Si me viera obligada a colocar alguna explicación propia siempre irá precedida del conveniente N.T.**

* * *

**Antes que nada, explicaré la procedencia de este fic: Victorious es una maravillosa serie que apenas acabo de empezar a ver desde el principio. Estoy… saboreándola. Pero mientras veía los primeros episodios, estaba pensando, ¿sabes? Las motivaciones de cada personaje tendrían un poco más de sentido si se situara en uno de esos mundos Alfa/Omega, como en una de las maravillosas series de Chash: A Fine Job of Bending All the Rules (disponible en cualquier sitio que publique fanfics impresionantes). Y así es como nació esta historia: Victorious situado en el universo FJoBAtR (wow, es un acrónimo terrible). Este también tiene la misma motivación que la historia de Chash. Los universos de knotting son asombrosos, "¿PERO QUÉ PASA CON LAS CHICAS?".**

**No me gusta mucho cubrir los mismos temas que los episodios, así que es probable que sólo haga eso con uno. El cambio brusco de dirección llegará en el siguiente capítulo, creo. ¡Háganme saber si merece la pena continuarlo!**

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

_Cosas que me gustan, _por Tori Vega.

1) Las ciencias. 2) Los chicos guapos. 3) El jamón. 4) Mis padres. 5) La música. 6) Mi hermana Trina (quizás).

_Cosas que me gustan pero no sabía que me gustaban hasta ayer._

Actuar en público.

_Secretos que pienso guardar hasta la muerte_

1) Aquella vez que me puse a ver porno en el ordenador y vi un nudo y me dieron ganas de vomitar.

2) Aquello que me hizo mi hermana esa vez en el campamento de verano. Créeme, no quieres saberlo. (Oh, aaaaaggghh. ¡No era _eso_!).

3) Puedo oler cuándo las omegas entran en celo.

4) Huele muy bien.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Para algunas personas empezar en un colegio nuevo era algo horrible, para otras se trataba de una nueva oportunidad. Para Tori Vega, era un campo de minas.

Había alumnos tocando y haciendo claqué por los rellanos. Las taquillas eran una explosión de color. Todo el mundo parecía interesante y asombroso. Tori dudó en la puerta de entrada. Ella no era interesante ni asombrosa, y era _importante _que no resultara interesante ni asombrosa. Se suponía que debía permanecer en un segundo plano, pasar desapercibida. Pero se habían dado cuenta de su existencia, estando subida al escenario, y todos parecían encantados y le habían dado la bienvenida.

Por una vez, no se había sentido como un bicho raro.

Ahora la gente se fijaba en ella, pero no de la forma a la que estaba acostumbrada. Se suponía que siempre había tenido que contenerse, mantener la calma, no enfadarse y quedarse fuera de los focos. Si te miraban puede que te _vieran_, y ella no quería ser vista - no por lo que era.

No por ser un alfa.

Pero en ese lugar todo el mundo quería ser visto, e intentar de mantenerse alejada de los focos la haría parecer diez veces más rara. Habría atraído aún más la atención. La gente comenzaría a preguntarse cosas.

Oh, Dios, no podía quedarse. Pero antes de que pudiera echar a correr, Trina la agarró por el codo y la obligó a atravesar las puertas, hablando de manera excesiva, con el sobreactuado tono de consolación que a veces la hacía sentirse como una hermana mayor, y otras simplemente la hacía Increíblemente Molesta.

Después, por supuesto, abandonó a Tori en el pasillo. Pero así era Trina. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber esperado de ella? Su guía había desaparecido. Más le valía ir yendo a clase.

La pelirroja loca (beta, la clasificó mentalmente), Cat, no le resultó de ninguna ayuda, y el chico con la marioneta (¿un posible macho omega? Sería algo extraño. Pero la personalidad de la marioneta era una perfecta imitación de un alfa prepotente) hizo que se perdiera. Había planeado llegar temprano y hablar con el profesor, para cuando consiguió llegar a la clase todavía no era tarde, y el profesor no había entrado aún.

Y ahí estaba el chico de pelo bonito. Fue súper mono, y agradable, al no gritarle por derramarle el café encima y mancharle la camisa, y no le lanzó una mirada de molestia como lo habrían hecho otros alfas. _Beta. Un beta muy guapo._ Le sonrió.

Después, por supuesto, la puerta se abrió.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Jade West odiaba las mañanas. Y odiaba esta mañana en particular. Beck no la había esperado en su taquilla, y había un olor raro en el pasillo. Siempre había un olor raro en el pasillo, era un instituto después de todo. Pero este olor era pernicioso, y sospechoso, y después, por supuesto, dio un paso dentro de la clase y descubrió que se trataba de ESA CHICA.

ESA CHICA era la misma que había actuado en la exhibición. La misma que danzó sobre el escenario con una coreografía idiota y una gracia absolutamente antinatural. La misma que pasó junto a ella, restregándose contra su rodilla mientras se deslizaba a través de los asientos, _tarde,_ e hizo que una descarga le subiera por la pierna. Apestaba, más fuerte que los desodorantes con los que se bañaban los chicos beta en sus mejores días. Jade había querido vomitar.

La había excitado.

A Jade no le interesaban los alfas. Esos malditos y asquerosos alfas. No la tentaban. No los deseaba. Estaba acostumbrada a todos esos perdedores que rondaban la escuela, y vale, podía sentirlos cuando entraba en celo – y estaba casi al final de su ciclo ahora mismo – pero ella jamás reaccionaba de esa manera ante ellos. Un autocontrol de hierro servía para _algo_.

Tenía que ser la sorpresa lo que había hecho que sus hormonas se volvieran locas.

_Una hembra alfa, una hembra alfa, una hembra alfa_. _Bicho raro_.

Las mujeres alfa eran bichos raros – incluso más que las mujeres omega. Ser un beta era normal. Ser un macho alfa significaba que podías mandar sobre todos a tu alrededor. Ser una hembra omega significaba que debías sonreír y comer callada. Pero ser un macho omega o una hembra alfa era de lo más _extraño_.

Y ella era tan _patética_.

Esa era la parte más sorprendente de todo aquello. Dejarse empujar sobre el escenario, resistiéndose, pero resistiéndose porque le daba vergüenza. Era un _alfa_, incluso si era una chica. Debería poder hacerse con el control de la situación.

Y se hizo con el control, y Jade agarró a Beck del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia la puerta.

-Nos vamos de aquí.

-¡Ey, es muy buena!

Ella dirigió la mano directamente a su entrepierna.

-Yo soy mejor.

Y ahora, tres días después, ESA CHICA estaba en su clase, en su espacio, y apestando todo el lugar. No sólo porque era ESA CHICA, era ESA CHICA con sus zarpas sobre Beck, mirándolo de manera seductora con esos ojos oscuros. Jade sintió como la rabia la invadía.

Estaba acostumbrada a que la furia la abordara. Pero esta vez era tanta que ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarla. ESA CHICA. ¿Por qué estaba ella allí? ¿Por qué estaba tocando a Beck? ¿Por qué lo estaba mirando tan dulcemente? Era un alfa. Se suponía que debería desear - Bueno, para ser honestos, se suponía que tenía que desear a _Jade_, y Jade no podía evitar sentirse irritada porque no lo hiciera. Y amenazada. Y súper molesta.

-¡Eh, tú!

Pero no pudo moverse de la puerta. La habitación ya apestaba como esa chica, y pensar en meterse dentro de ese miasma la enfermaba.

La muchacha la miró confusa. Y después retrocedió. Inclinó la cabeza y rehuyó cuando Jade la apartó a un lado. Se había _sometido_. Y someterse NO era algo que hicieran los alfas.

Pero la chica era un alfa. Jade no tenía ninguna duda acerca de _eso_.

Era un alfa que se sometía.

Eso… de alguna forma la excitaba.

Jade se sentó en su silla, posesivamente cerca de Beck, y la miró. Estaba _nerviosa_. Se sentía _incómoda_. Era tan _patética_.

Jade la odiaba.

La hubiera odiado incluso si no hubiera estado poniendo su antebrazo sobre Beck. La odiaba porque era un alfa, y porque estaba condenadamente cerca, y se suponía que su celo se había terminado, pero esta maldita alfa le estaba haciendo difícil el qudarse quieta sobre la silla.

Por eso, cuando tuvo la ocasión, la aprovechó. Llamó a Tori al escenario para que pudiera saborear por primera vez (y con suerte última) el arte de la improvisación.

_Sé mi perro, _pensó. Los alfas eran animales. Pero también podían ser mascotas.

Tori estaba asustada. Jade puso una mueca de satisfacción. Se sentía fuera de lugar. No tenía el control.

Así era como se sentían los omegas todo el tiempo. Esta podía ser una buena oportunidad para dárselo a probar.

-Fui a la tienda de mascotas y he traído un _nuevo cachorrito_.

Tocarla era más de lo que Jade estaba dispuesta a hacer, pero puso la mano en su brazo. Lo que le hizo cosquillas, como la electricidad estática. Jade apretó los dientes. Putos alfas. La chica no debía estar en su clase, no debía estar en su instituto.

-Sikowitz…- _¡Dile a esta perra que se largue!_

Dile que se arrodille. Ningún alfa se arrodillaría ante un omega.

Pero Tori lo hizo. Se puso a cuatro patas. Jade sonrió. ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo cuando nunca había tenido esa autoridad? Se inclinó para tocar su cabeza. Su cabello era suave, y bajó ligeramente la cabeza cuando la mano de Jade la acarició.

Borracha de poder, Jade dejó que la escena avanzara, y cuando Tori, humillada, abandonó la habitación empapada en café, sacó a relucir sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa. Su estómago palpitaba. La boca se le llenó de saliva. Se sentía como si estuviera en celo, pero se suponía que ya lo había pasado este mes.

Era… un poco raro. Pero no importaba. No había ninguna posibilidad de que Tori regresara a Hollywood Arts.

Jade había ganado.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Tori era demasiado mayor para ir a llorarle a su madre, pero cuando esta se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-¿Qué tal el nuevo colegio, cariño?

Tori no pudo evitar dejarse caer sobre sus brazos y comenzar a sollozar.

-¿Tan mal ha ido?

Tori se frotó los ojos. Odiaba comportarse como una llorona. Normalmente no lo era. Ella era fuerte. Tenía el control. ¡Le habían derramado _café _en el pelo!

-Hay una chica- murmuró Tori contra el pecho de su madre-. Me odia.

-Ni siquiera te conoce.

Tori tragó saliva y se sentó. Este había sido el peor día de su vida. Era ella la que había estado toqueteando al novio de la muchacha, y tan avergonzada estaba de haber sido pillada que ni siquiera se había disculpado. Y probablemente debería haberlo hecho, pero estaba tan distraída. El chico era mono y encantador, y la chica era preciosa y olía como - como a estrellas y a tarta de manzana casera, o algo igual de absurdo y delicioso.

-No siquiera tuvo que llegar a conocerme- dijo Tori-. Está claro que fue odio a primera vista. Se podría decir que yo estaba sobando a su novio.

Su madre se rió, y Tori sintió que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios de manera involuntaria.

-Su novio es beta, eso seguro. Creo que se llama Beck. Pero estoy bastante segura de que ella no era una beta.

-¿En serio?- su madre inclinó la cabeza, sonando entretenida, como si ella no se molestara en clasificar a todo el que conocía y le pareciera divertido que Tori siguiera haciéndolo.

En cierto modo era algo inapropiado, pensó, pero también era un mecanismo de defensa. Ella necesitaba saber dónde estaban los alfas y las omegas. Los betas no podía sentir lo que era, pero los alfas se ponían alerta cerca de otros alfas, y cuando las omegas entraban en celo podían sentir a los alfas. Tori tenía que asegurarse de estar bien lejos cada vez que una omega entraba en celo.

-No. No es una beta- Tori inclinó la cabeza-. Pero no actuaba como una omega.

Actuaba como un alfa mosqueado que encontraba a otro alfa amenazando su territorio ¿Qué pasaba si resultaba que estaba molesta por encontrarse a otro alfa adentrándose en su territorio? ¿Significaba eso que había conocido por fin a otra hembra alfa? _Por supuesto, _otro alfa la habría odiado instantáneamente. Los alfas eran rivales por naturaleza. Pero… Tori no se sentía de esa forma. Normalmente se hubiera estremecido en el mismo instante en el que sintiera a otro alfa cerca, un retortijón en las entrañas, un pinchazo en la espalda, el aumento de la adrenalina, especialmente si este hubiera estado imponiéndole su presencia, actuando como si fuera el dueño del colegio.

Pero la chica, _Jade_, había mandado sobre ella, la había agarrado y usado al profesor para hacer que se agachara e hiciera de perro, y Tori no había sentido en ningún momento ese retortijón en las entrañas. Le había tirado el _café_ sobre la cabeza y ni siquiera se había enfadado.

Tal vez el yoga y la meditación estaban funcionando de verdad.

Tori se enrolló un mechón de cabello alrededor del dedo.

-Creo que podría ser un alfa.

-¿En serio?

_Huele muy bien._

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Tori se había quedado dormida en el hombro de su madre.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a nuestro cachorrito alfa?- preguntó su padre tranquilamente.

Su madre levantó la vista y le sonrió.

-Una omega del nuevo instituto la está volviendo loca- agitó la cabeza-. Cree que se trata de un alfa, pero tú no te hechas a llorar cuando un alfa no quiere ser tu amigo.

-¡Ah, omegas! Nacidos para traernos de cabeza a los alfas - sonrió él.

-Tampoco es tú la hayas preparado mucho- le reprochó su mujer-. Convenciéndola de que acabará con un buen chico beta.

-¡Podría!- se quejó su padre con cabezonería- O con una chica beta. La biología no marca el destino.

Su madre se echó a reír.

-Por supuesto que no. Si así fuera yo habría estado destinada a acabar con uno de esos horribles machos alfa con los que salía. Prefiero pensar que estaba destinada a ti.

-Bueno, creo que tengo que estar de acuerdo con eso- se inclinó para besar a su esposa, y acarició el cabello de su hija-. Ella no debería tener que vivir en un mundo que intenta presionarla a la hora de tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Y cometer sus propios errores.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Pero Tori era igual de cabezota. Y si este era su primer enfrentamiento alfa-alfa por la dominancia, no iba a echarse a correr con el rabo entre las piernas.

Entró en clase, un poco tarde, y esa chica, _Jade_, se deslizó contra el respaldo de su silla para mirarla con una expresión en la cara congelada en algún punto entre la sorpresa y la molestia. La sala olía a ella, pero Tori tragó saliva y no hizo gesto alguno.

Ayer, Tori se había sentido asustada y fuera de lugar, pero hoy estaba preparada. Vale, nunca había improvisado antes. Tal vez no fuera a dársele de maravilla, pero iba a hacerlo lo mejor que podía. No era como si el impresionar a ese hombre con pinta de vagabundo, Sikowitz, fuera algo que necesitara con desesperación, y una improvisación alfabética era un ejercicio en el que podía ganar. Eso era exactamente lo que quería, quería ganar. Por eso llamó a Jade al escenario.

Jade supo que se trataba de un desafío por el dominio desde el momento en el que dijo su nombre. Esa casi sonrisa y esa ceja elevada seguramente conformaban algún tipo de amenaza, pero Tori se descubrió a sí misma deseando devolverle la sonrisa. Aquella situación era un poco desastrosa. Todos los machos alfa se peleaban y aun así se organizaban en grupos, como amigos. ¿Podría tener ella una amiga? ¿Alguien con quien poder ser completamente honesta? ¿Alguien que la entendiera de verdad?

Jade fue directa al escenario con un lento balanceo de caderas, le dio un beso a Beck, como si lo estuviera marcando, y el aroma que la rodeaba pareció aumentar, destacando aquellos matices más dulces. Era casi abrumador, y cuando el juego empezó por la 'P' Tori, que apenas era capaz de tomar aliento, sólo podía pensar en una cosa que decir.

-¡Por favor, ve a darte una ducha!

-¿Quieres dejar de decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

Beck se puso en medio, haciendo de chico bueno, intentando calmar las cosas. Pero la mirada la cara de Jade - aturdida y traicionada – le hizo saber que había sido una mala idea.

A medida que se limitaban las interrupciones, fue a peor.

Beck fingió desmayarse y Jade se cernió sobre ella, y Tori dejó de contenerse.

Y estaba funcionando. Jade iba enfadándose y enfadándose, siendo apenas capaz de mantenerse a raya. Tori acortó las distancias entre ellas y Jade levantó los hombros. Se movió casi como si intentara alejarse, intentando mantener un espacio constante entre ellas, algo que pudiera controlar. Pero no iba a echarse a correr.

Tori ya no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo realmente. Simplemente estaba soltando respuestas, disfrutando del calor del momento, cogiendo confianza. Había conseguido que Jade cogiera carrerilla, y pronto la pillaría. Y lo consiguió. Jade salió del escenario hecha una furia, sentándose con el rostro lleno de ira.

Tori había _ganado_, e iba a cobrarse su premio.

Estaba claro que Beck era un chico guapo. A Tori le gustaban los chicos guapos. Y este besaba muy bien.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Jade entró en su casa arremetiendo como un huracán, se metió en su cuarto y se lanzó sobre la cama. _¡Maldita sea!_ Alcanzó sus tijera y un conejito de peluche y comenzó a hacerlo trizas, empezando por las orejas.

ESA CHICA- ESA CHICA la había humillado, delante de _todos_. Y había usado a Beck. Beck era SUYO. Ese era el TRATO. Estúpido Beck. Estúpidos todos esos putos betas. Tori lamentaría ese maldito día…

-¡Jadelyn!

Se quedó quieta. La voz ultra-dulce de su madre hizo eco por el pasillo.

-¡Jadelyn! Te he escuchado llegar a casa.

Jade lanzó las tijeras a la pared, en la que se clavó con la punta por delante. Caminó hacia la puerta y abrió.

-¿QUÉ PASA?

Su madre sonrió con dulzura fingiendo imperturbabilidad ante su bramido.

-Tu padre quiere verte en la sala de estar, querida.

-Si quiere verme que me llame él mismo. Eso habría sido un maldito cambio.

-Está esperando, querida. Y tiene compañía.

Jade hizo rechinar los dientes y cerró la puerta de golpe. Se quitó las botas a patadas y rebuscó en su armario hasta que encontró uno de esos vestidos rosa con volantes que solamente llevaba en esas _ocasiones concretas_. Después se lavó la cara y volvió a maquillarse con un estilo más suave. Se quitó las extensiones azules y se recogió el pelo por encima del cuello. Con unas sandalias blancas puestas se dirigió a la sala de estar.

-Ah, por fin. Toby, esta es mi hija, Jadelyn.

Su padre ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, solo se reclinó sobre su asiento e hizo un gesto hacia ella, con los ojos puestos en su amigo, otro de esos hombres de mediana edad, calvo y barrigón, embutido en un traje. Probablemente fuera rico. A Jade le daba igual.

Este se puso en pie y caminó hacia Jade, mirándola todo el tiempo. Dibujó círculos a su alrededor manteniendo los ojos en sus pechos y su trasero.

-Nunca pensé en poder hacer esto algún día- canturreó alegremente-. Siendo un beta, se podría decir que simplemente nos las arreglamos. Pero mi hijo tiene un nudo del tamaño de un pomelo y queremos asegurarnos de que lo arrima en un buen sitio, y una alianza con un hombre de negocios tan astuto como usted, es algo que merece la pena aprovechar.

Su padre simplemente asintió. Jade apretó los dientes y esperó, eliminando cualquier expresión de su rostro. Contó mentalmente, de uno para adelante. Algunos días llegaba al millar antes de que hubieran acabado de examinarla. _Compradores _potenciales.

Las omega era objetos. Eso lo sabía muy bien.

Las omegas eran putas, las omegas eran animales, las omega eran presas a cobrar por los alfas. Al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho a ella. Ella tenía otra opinión ahora. Los betas eran putas. Los alfas eran animales. Pero las omegas seguían siendo presas a cobrar por los alfas… o comprar si tal era el caso. Y ella estaba en el lote de subastas.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Entre las sombras del atardecer, Tori estaba inmóvil frente a la puerta, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro y sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar. La casa era una mansión, enorme y grandiosa, con setos y estatuas y un timbre con la forma de una cara. Apretó la lengua de esa cara y escuchó el timbre resonar a través de las paredes. Entonces esperó.

Después de alrededor de unos cinco minutos – o eso le había parecido – y justo cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y huir, la puerta se abrió y una mujer rubia le sonrió desde el otro lado. (Omega. El perfecto estereotipo de omega, la mirada baja, las manos agarradas delante de su cuerpo. Esa casi chocante).

-Oh, hola.

-Hola- se obligó a sonreír Tori-. ¿Está Jade?

La sonrisa de la mujer se tornó aún más brillante, pero todavía no levantó la vista.

-Oh. ¿Eres una de las amigas de Jadelyn?- se inclinó hacia el interior de la casa- ¡Jade! ¡Jadelyn! Alguien ha venido a verte.

Los pasos sordos anunciaron la llegada de Jade, pero cuando se detuvo a la vista en el marco de la puerta Tori casi se cae para atrás de la sorpresa. Sus ojos sin sombra ni rímel. Sus botas habían sido sustituidas por sandalias. Y llevaba una vieja camisa de franela a cuadros grises y azules sobre un corto vestido baby-doll rosa. Pero cuando vio a Tori torció el gesto, y la mueca de rabia era tan feroz como aquella que había puesto en la escuela.

De hecho, era más feroz.

-¿Debería preparar algún aperitivo?- preguntó su madre.

-NO- ladró Jade. Atravesó la puerta de entrada y la cerró a su espalda-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Tori se revolvió incómoda, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Quería disculparme- dijo ella-. ¿No puedo… entrar?

-No quiero que apestes mi casa.

Tori se encogió.

-Mira, lo siento. Las cosas se me fueron de las manos hoy en clase. Beck es mono, pero es tuyo y yo no quiero fastidiar eso. No soy de ese tipo de chicas.

-No podría importarme menos qué tipo de chica eres- afirmó Jade categóricamente.

-Lo siento. Y sé que debo… haberte desconcertado. Tú también me has desconcertado a mí. Pero sólo porque ambas seamos…- Tori tragó saliva. No podía decirlo, no de puertas para fuera-… ya sabes, no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigas.

-Sí- afirmó Jade-, eso mismo quiere decir.

-Pero no podríamos… ¿intentarlo? Creo que podría funcionar. ¿No podemos ser amigas?

-Tú no quieres ser mi amiga, Vega. Soy venenosa, mortalmente venenosa.

-Yo no opino eso.

Jade puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué iba yo a _querer _ser tu amiga? Hueles como algo que ha traído el gato a casa. Y no voy a convertirme en otro de esos idiotas aduladores que pulular todo el rato a tu alrededor sólo porque no cantas tan mal como tu hermana.

Jade fue dura, cruel y sanguinaria. Y eso le había dolido. Tori hubiera deseado que dejara de repetirle lo mal que olía. Tenía mucho cuidado con bañarse y usar jabones con aromas. Nadie más le había dicho que apestara, y lo peor es que ella no podía decir lo mismo, sino más bien lo contrario. Y a pesar de todo, Tori no podía enfadarse con ella. Simplemente se entristeció.

En el instituto, con sus botas y su maquillaje y vestida con su asombroso estilo propio, Jade había actuado de forma confiada y autosuficiente, incluso si se comportaba como una idiota. Pero ahora sólo estaba enfadada. Hasta ahora habían mantenido una especie de tira y afloja, casi como si tirara de Tori hacia ella mientras la humillaba. Pero en este momento solo estaba aflojando – colocando una dura y fría pared, del color azul-gris-verdoso de sus ojos.

-Muy bien- suspiró Tori- Si cambias de idea, házmelo saber.

Se fue.

Jade se apoyó contra la puerta e intentó respirar de nuevo. Había dicho que quería que fueran _amigas_. Sus tristes ojillos se lo habían suplicado. Pero eso era mentira. No quería que fueran amigas. Lo que quería era anudarla y aparearse con ella. Era un alfa. Todos los alfas eran iguales.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

* * *

**N.T.:**

**Sólo un par de aclaraciones;**

**1) No he encontrado traducción para Knotting univers porque no es un género muy seguido en español, así que lo dejo tal cual.**

**2) Por lo que he podido investigar, los universos de knotting son casi exclusivamente dedicados al yaoi, de ahí viene la frase de Chash y de la autora: "¿QUÉ PASA CON LAS CHICAS?".**

**3) Knotting proviene de knot (nudo), y hace referencia a una parte de la anatomía del pene de los cánidos llamado en realidad "bulbo del glande", como en español queda muy feo he decidido referirlo siempre con su traducción literal= NUDO (yo tardé como 3 capítulos en descubrir qué era el "knot" y eso que lo estudio en mi carrera).**

**Si alguien no entiende algo porque no lo refiero bien o sugiere alguna traducción o palabra mejor para los términos que introduce el mundo de Alfa/Omega POR FAVOR que no tenga reparo alguno en proponerlo.**

P.D: A Fine Job of Bending All the Rules, escrita por Chash está disponible en inglés en la página: Archive of Our Own (AO3). Por si hay algún interesado


	2. Capítulo 2

**Ok, mentí. Este capítulo está ambientado en el capítulo 3 de la primera temporada, Combate escénico.**

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Prescripción médica: Jadelyn West (12 años)

Hydrochlorine en pastillas para el control del celo. 1 pastilla-20mg/día.

Anticonceptivo oral (PAOC): 1 pastilla-10mg/día.

_Las omegas eran putas, las omegas eran animales, las omega eran trofeos a ganar por los alfas._

Cuando el farmacéutico le dirigió esa mirada después de leer la receta, los ojos de Jade se desviaron a cualquier otra parte y clavó la punta del zapato sobre la alfombra.

Prescripción médica: Jadelyn West (16 años)

Hydrochlorine en pastillas para el control del celo. 2 pastillas-20mg/día, Dosis extra prn (cuando lo considere necesario)

Anticonceptivo oral (PAOC): 1 pastilla-10mg/día.

_Los betas eran putas. Los alfas eran animales._ _Las omega eran trofeos a ganar por los alfas._

Esta vez, cuando la farmacéutica arrugó la nariz, Jade simplemente la miró, segura y amenazante, y esa estúpida beta desperdigó las pastillas por todo el piso.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Jade mantuvo su cuerpo pegado al pecho de Beck, intentando mantenerse dentro de la nube de su aroma. Tori se dirigía hacia ellos. La miró para asegurarse de que seguía su camino. Era la mejor estrategia. Mantenerla lejos. Mantenerla fuera de alcance.

Desafortunadamente, Tori se las había arreglado para hacerse amiga de Cat, la cual era probablemente la única verdad amiga de Jade. Cat probablemente era idiota – aunque Jade no quería juzgarla, ya que eso era algo difícil de descifrar detrás de toda su locura. Pero ella nunca, jamás, había mirado a Jade de forma rara. Y cuando Jade –estúpidamente – había decidido asistir a la escuela durante su primer celo después de conseguir la medicación y los alfas habían decidido rodearla, silbado como lobos, y la habían arrimado contra una esquina de la cafetería para meterle mano, Cat había arremetido contra ellos.

Ambas habían acabado en la oficina del señor Alexander. Cuando este miró a Jade y dijo, "¿Estás segura de que no los estabas provocando?" Cat le había gritado un: "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" a su favor. Y Jade decidió que merecía la pena mantenerla a su lado.

Pero esos día pasar tiempo con Cat significaba tener que estar cerca de Tori, y la única manera en la que podía soportar estar a menos de un metro de la apestosa alfa era sentándose en el regazo de Beck. A Beck no le molestaban las muestras de afecto, pero eso no era algo usual en su relación, así que había empezado a mirarla extrañado.

Ella tenía a Beck por una razón. Éra un beta excesivamente agradable al que no le preocupaba pisar por donde lo hacían los alfas, y cuando Jade se hartó de sufrir su celo en solitario decidió adoptarlo.

No era perfecto. Él no podía anudar y no tenía el aguante suficiente para hacerlo durante los tres días en los que Jade necesitaba el sexo más de lo que necesitaba el aire. Pero él también quería hacerlo cuando ella no. Beck no se quejaba ante negativa al sexo entre sus celos, así que Jade no se quejaba cuando él se dormía sobre ella después de unas cuantas horas.

Tenía sus pastillas y tenía a Beck. Con ellos podía manejarlo todo. Y estaba mucho mejor que sin ellos. Durante su primer celo se había pasado todo el fin de semana en la bañera familiarizándose con la cabeza desmontable del grifo de la ducha. Después de eso no había podido caminar ni mover la muñeca. Afortunadamente, sus padres no habían estado en casa. Tampoco se lo dijo una vez hubieron regresado. Habría deseado que nadie se los hubiera contado, pero esa estúpida enfermera beta había llamado a su casa cuando entró en celo por segunda vez durante la clase de educación física.

Se suponía que ser anudada hacía los celos más manejables, pero no le interesada. Había pensado en ello, sólo para fastidiar a su padre. Él esperaba que sufriera hasta que este eligiera al alfa al que quería a entregarla. Era un alfa de la vieja escuela, y se había asegurado de que su esposa fuera también una omega de la vieja escuela. Y cuando descubrió que Jade era una omega había esperado de ella que se comportara como su madre. Bueno, no había tenido esa suerte. Y al menos no podía oler a Beck en ella después de una ducha.

Jade tenía sus pastillas y tenía a Beck, y juntos podían arreglárselas con lo peor que su cuerpo pudiera mandarle. Bueno, habían podido. Pero ahora tenía a un alfa extremadamente cerca cada día, y esto estaba haciendo que sus pastillas desaparecieran como si fueran caramelos.

Y Tori _todavía_ la miraba con esos ojos tristes que decían '¿no podemos ser amigas?'.

Era patética e idiota.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

-Y Tori, tú vas con Jade.

Jade se quedó helada y le lanzó una mirada mortífera a Tori, la cual abrió los ojos en lo que parecía verdadero temor. Dios, era el peor alfa que jamás había conocido.

-¡Oh, por favor, no!

Sólo era un combate escénico. ¿Tenía de verdad tanto miedo? Jade sonrió con malicia y agitó las cejas. Tori se comportaba de una forma patética a la hora de insistir en todo eso de ser su amiga, pero no confiaba en ella. Era gracioso, e hizo que se sintiera poderosa de nuevo.

-Ahora, esto es importante para todo el mundo, pero especialmente para los alfas. Este es un combate escénico. Si alguien golpea de verdad o intenta usar esto como una excusa para demostrar su dominancia suspende este ejercicio, y pierde la mitad de la calificación en la nota de clase.

Tori no se movió hasta que se acabó la clase, sus compañeros se agrupaban para concretar cuándo iban a ensayar. Jade se dirigió hacia ella, asegurándose de mantener una distancia razonable entre ambas.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

Tori la miró dubitativa.

-Uhm, ¿Supongo que deberíamos quedar?

-En tu casa, después del colegio, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo, uh, de acuerdo.

Jade se alejó. Podía sentir los ojos de Tori fijos en su trasero, y se aseguró de balancear las caderas un poco más de lo habitual.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Mientras tocaba el timbre de la puerta de la casa de la muchacha se sentía mucho menos segura. Los alfas eran territoriales. Iba a adentrarse en su territorio. Había sido un error. La casa de Jade estaba excluida, pero debería haber elegido un terreno neutral al menos.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un grito.

-¡Tori! ¡Ve a abrir! ¡Eres tú la que espera compañía!

Hubo una tormenta de pasos viniendo de las escaleras y un pequeño golpe como si la chica se hubiera chocado contra una silla. Después la puerta se abrió un poco y Tori la miró desde detrás de ella.

-¡Ey!- dijo con incomodidad.

Jade simplemente la miró.

-¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

Sonrojándose se hizo para atrás, abriendo más la puerta y mostrando una casa perfectamente moderna. Una de las sillas parecía un poco torcida. Una mujer mayor – no tan mayor -, parecida a Tori, estaba ojeando algo en su teléfono. Jade se paró en el umbral. _¿Beta?_ Se preguntó. Eso tendría sentido. Si Tori había sido criada en una familia de betas no tenía por qué saber cómo comportarse correctamente como un alfa. La mujer levantó la vista y la miró, los agujeros de su nariz se dilataron y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

-Oh, hola- dijo, y se dirigió hacia Jade para ofrecerle la mano.

_Una omega. Una omega emparejada. Una omega que actuaba como un alfa._

Ligeramente sorprendida estrechó su mano con firmeza. Apreció el pequeño destello de un anillo en la mano izquierda de la mujer. Estaba casada, como una beta, no simplemente unida, y aun así había sido perfectamente capaz de reconocer a Jade como una omega desde lejos. Por si el olor no fuera suficiente, el que la hubiera reconocido significaba que tenía que ser una también. Pero la estaba mirando a los ojos. Se suponía que los omega no miraban a la gente a los ojos.

-_Mamá_- protestó Tori.

-Soy Holly Vega- le dijo su madre a Jade.

-Uh, Jade West- contestó ella, con la mano cosquilleándole todavía por el inesperado apretón.

Tori saltó de un lado a otro, haciendo el idiota.

-Vamos a practicar en mi habitación…

-¡Oh, no, claro que no!- interrumpió la mujer- Se van a quedar justo aquí. Pueden practicar en el salón o en el patio.

Tori elevó la barbilla con molestia, pero asintió sin problemas, sometiéndose ante su madre.

Su madre era una omega. Jade tragó saliva. La mujer sabía que no era seguro dejar a su hija alfa sola en una habitación cerrada con una omega, o al menos que no le haría demasiada gracia a Jade. Estar en la casa de Tori era ya suficiente territorio en el que adentrarse. Pero tampoco es que le estuviera especificando nada. No le había dado ninguna pista a la estúpida de su hija que le diera a entender que Jade no se era una de sus camaradas alfa. Simplemente le había dicho a Tori lo que tenía que hacer y esperaba ser obedecida. Y _fue_ obedecida.

-No vamos a pelearnos- murmuró Tori.

-Pensaba que habías dicho que se trataba de un proyecto de combate escénico.

-¡No vamos a pelearnos _de verdad_!

Holly negó con la cabeza.

-Al patio las dos. No necesito ningún mueble roto.

Eso había sido sutil. Tori hizo pasar a Jade al patio trasero. Este estaba cercado, pero el viento y el aire arrastraron lejos sus esencias. La casa olía fuertemente a Tori y a otro alfa, además del dulce aroma de una omega, de su madre, y del fuerte olor a beta sobre-perfumado de Trina. Estar en el patio era todo un alivio.

Jade miró a través de las puertas de cristal y pudo apreciar que Holly mantenía un ojo puesto sobre ellas. No sabía que _pensar_ sobre esto. Estaba segura aquí, eso parecía. Pero en realidad no recordaba lo que era sentirse segura.

-Vale- dijo Tori, sentándose de un salto en la mesa y golpeando un pie contra el otro-. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Jade lo pensó por un momento- Tori era a) torpe y b) un alfa. Eso significaba que usar algún tipo de equipamiento era una mala idea, pero, por otro lado, un accesorio significaba no tener que acercarse demasiado a ella.

-Podemos usar armas.

Las cejas de Tori se alzaron con alarma y puso mala cara.

-¿Armas?

Jade puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, como un palo o un cuchillo. Cálmate un poco, joder. No voy a dispararte.

Tori le ofreció una mirada más bien avergonzada.

-Si crees que es una buena idea.

_Si eso significa que no tendrás que tocarme._

Tori encontró un bastón y un tenedor de plástico y comenzaron a coreografiar la escena. Estaba saliendo mejor de lo que Jade había esperado, hasta que…

-Creo que se vería mejor si…

Tori se adelantó y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Estaba apretándose contra su espalda. El bastón se había elevado en el aire sobre sus cabezas en una especie pose estúpida de kung-fu. Jade no podía respirar. Los finos cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron. Se le humedeció la boca.

-¿¡Quieren algo de beber!?- irrumpió su madre en medio del patio, haciendo que se separaran.

Jade jadeó buscando aire, y después cogió la bebida que le ofrecían agradecida, casi echándose encima de la mujer, agradeciendo el inofensivo y desinteresado aroma de otra omega.

Tori se alejó un paso, mirándolas.

-Gracias, señora Vega.

Holly sonrió.

-Estoy justo al otro lado del cristal si necesitas algo más.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Estaba oscureciendo. La madre de Tori había encendido las luces de la puerta delantera. Jade miró su reloj.

-Debería ir yéndome.

Tori se apoyó contra la mesa de jardín.

-Podrías quedarte a cenar.

Había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Jade se había vuelto medio loca y demandante, pero era agradable haber tenido a alguien que fuera verdaderamente consiente de lo que estaba pasando y que la ayudara a salir del paso. Creía poder manejárselas con todos los movimientos. Y esperaba que fuera tan chulo como creía que parecía.

Jade le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Con Trina? No, gracias.

Tori se rió. Eso era un comienzo, no lo que ella había esperado. "_¿Contigo? No, gracias_"

-Ok. Gracias por venir- dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba una palmada en la espalda- Vamos a dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta.

La expresión casi complacida de Jade se endureció.

-No me toques- replicó antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Tori apretó los puños y miró al bastón que permanecía en la hierba. _¡Maldita sea!_

Entró en la casa. Jade estaba con su madre enfrente de la puerta delantera. La mujer tenía la mano sobre su brazo, hablando con ella en voz baja. Jade simplemente asentía con la cabeza. Después su madre le tendió su chaqueta y le abrió la puerta.

-Gracias, señora Vega- se despidió Jade-. Por todo.

Y se fue.

La boca de Tori se abrió de golpe, pero no podía pensar en nada que decir. Era tan injusto.

Holly se dio la vuelta y sonrió a su hija.

-Es muy agradable. Y muy amable.

_¡Eso no era justo!_ ¡Y se suponía que Tori no debería estar celosa de su _madre_! Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor del bastón y de pronto, inesperadamente, este se rompió. Jadeó mirando las dos piezas astilladas, después las dejó caer y huyó. Corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio y se arrojó sobre la cama.

_¿En serio?__¿En serio?_

Enterró las uñas en las mantas. Jade West se las había arreglado para hacerse amiga de su _madre_ en menos de cinco minutos de conversación, mientras que ella simplemente se quedaba a la intemperie. ¡Cómo _siempre_! No era justo que estuviera tan _enfadada_.

-Tori.

El tono de su madre era tranquilo, y Tori consideró lanzar algo. Se contuvo a sí misma. Holly se sentó en el borde de la cama y palmeó su espalda.

-Tori. Tienes que tranquilizarte.

-No estoy alterada- murmuró sobre la almohada, entre dientes.

-Asumo que no es tan amable contigo.

Tori se sentó.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Por qué tú! ¿Por qué está tan bien contigo pero no conmigo? ¿Por qué…?- frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué no dejabas de vigilarnos todo el tiempo desde el recibidor? No parabas de traernos cosas y nunca haces eso cuando cualquier otra persona está aquí.

Un pensamiento horrible pasó por su cabeza. Jade era un alfa, su madre era una omega. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con esa especie de dinámica que no había notado antes.

Pero, pensándolo dos veces, eso no tenía sentido, porque entonces su madre probablemente hubiera estado trayéndole cosas a su padre constantemente, y ella básicamente lo dejaba arreglárselas por sí mismo.

-Pensé que era una buena idea asegurarme de que Jade tuviera siempre una vía de escape.

Tori arrugó el entrecejo mientras procesaba esas palabras. _¿Qué?_ Eso no tiene _sentido._

Su madre palmeó su rodilla.

-Mira, Tori. Si realmente quieres ser su amiga vas a tener que dejarle un poco de espacio.

-¿Espacio? ¡Todo lo que le he hecho es darle espacio! ¡Ella sólo me aparta!

-Si tiene que apartarte es que no le has estado dando espacio.

Eso era… probablemente cierto.

-¿Pero cómo puedo ser su amiga y darle espacio?

-Se amigable, pero ve con cuidado- suspiró su madre-. Necesitas asegurarte de que siempre le dejas una escapatoria.

-Jade no huye.

-No se trata de que vaya a usar esa vía de escape. Se trata de no hacer que se sienta atrapada. Incluso si no sale huyendo, seguramente se sienta mejor sabiendo que podría hacerlo.

-Yo… ¡no voy a atacarla!

Más bien parecía que fuera Jade quien iba a atacarla a ella.

Holly le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

-Tener conocimiento el de que estás segura no es lo mismo que sentirse segura. ¿Te sientes tú segura cerca de un grupo de machos alfa?

Tori hizo una mueca.

-No. Especialmente cuando empiezan a decir estupideces sobre las hembras alfa.

Su madre la sujetó por los hombros y la miró directamente a la cara.

-Vas a tener que aceptar que Jade se siente de esa forma cerca de ti. Y vas a tener que lidiar con ello. ¿Vale?

-… vale.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Era extraña, la idea de que Jade estuviera asustada por algo. Pero su madre era muy lista, y usualmente tenía razón, así que Tori iba a aceptar su consejo. Había desarrollado un plan. Se mantendría a unos buenos dos metros de distancia de su espacio personal, y sonreiría y saludaría. Amistosamente, pero sin agobiar. Cuando Cat estuviera cerca iba a asegurarse de que esta se mantuviera entre ambas, como un tampón químico. Cuando entrara en una clase en la cual Jade estuviera ya dentro tomaría asiento al otro lado del aula, y después sonreiría y saludaría. Iba a funcionar.

Bueno, habría funcionado. Pero no había tenido en cuenta que alguien derramaría un bote de aceite de semillas de lino sobre las escaleras, y se encontraba bajándolas cuando vio a Jade pasar por debajo, así que se apresuró para cruzarse en su camino, en el momento justo para hacerse notar pero mantenerse a una distancia segura, y pisó la mancha de aceite.

Se cayó por las escaleras, agitando los brazos en el aire, patinó sobre el último escalón y estampó su cuerpo contra Jade, tirándolas a ambas contra el suelo.

El golpe le quitó el aliento a Tori que no conseguía volver a tomar aire. Al parecer había hecho lo mismo con Jade, porque esta simplemente la miraba con una expresión de completa incredulidad. Finalmente consiguió respirar.

-Oh, Dios, lo…

-¡Quítate de ENCIMA, Vega!

Tori se deslizó hacia un lado, una mano alcanzando accidentalmente el suave estómago de Jade, y después se alejó rodando.

Jade se levantó, quitándose el polvo del linóleo de sus leggings negros y su falda mientras le lanzaba una mirada mortífera. Más amenazadora de lo normal. Era algo como: 'Voy a hundirte en la mierda y te ahogaré y te destrozaré la tráquea, y enterraré las uñas en tu piel hasta que sangres y sepultaré tu cadáver viviente en una tumba poco profunda'.

Se marchó enfurecida. Tori hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Oh, Dios.

No estaba funcionando muy bien.

-¿Por qué estás en el suelo, Tori?- los pies de Cat botaron a su lado.

-Jade va a matarme.

Cat se inclinó y le ofreció la mano, sonriéndole.

-Sí, ya. De una manera u otra.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

La mirada que le estaba lanzando Jade no era agradable y ni alegre. Una _escena de combate_. No estaba preparada para esto.

-¡Mantequilla!

Pero una vez empezaron parecía que todo estaba yendo a la perfección. Bueno, justo antes de que ella lanzara el bastón y Jade gritara de verdad.

El señor Alexander, balanceándose suavemente en su silla-canasta de mimbre, la miró con tristeza.

-Suelo ver a todos los alfas pasar por esta sala, pero esperaba que tal vez tú fueras la excepción a la regla.

¿Por qué todo el profesorado tenía que saber que era un alfa?

-¡Yo no le pegué!

Como era de esperar, hizo oídos sordos a sus protestas.

-Sé que Jade puede suponer un desafío para tu dominancia…

_¿Dominancia? ¿Qué dominancia?_ ¡Tori no era de ese tipo de alfa! Y, bueno, tal vez su primera interacción había sido una de dominancia, pero incluso ahí ella había cedido alegremente, y había sido recompensada con un sensual balanceo de caderas por parte de Jade o levantando una ceja de incredulidad. Eso había sido todo.

-Era una escena de combate- murmuró Tori-. No quería pegarle. No tenía ninguna intención de pegarle.

No había sentido ningún contacto tampoco, pero los alfas eran conocidos por tener ocasionalmente ataques de rabia y no recordar nada antes y después de golpear a alguien, y si hacías algo como eso tenías que ser ingresado en el hospital bajo supervisión cautelar. No tenía ninguna intención de acabar allí.

-Te creo, Tori.

Por algún motivo, mirando de Alexander a Derek, el fornido alfa guarda de seguridad, que la observaba estático con ojo especulador, Tori no le creyó.

-¡Jamás hubiera querido herirla! ¡Me gusta!- _Bueno_- Quiero que me guste. Quiero que ella me deje quererla.

El señor Alexander asintió con simpatía.

-Pero ella no es tuya, y eso te pone celosa. Pero está _mal_ descargarlo contra ella. Necesitas controlar tu frustración, especialmente tu frustración sexual.

Los ojos de Tori se abrieron desmesurados y su mandíbula se descolgó de golpe.

-¿Mi _qué_?

-No puedes pensar que la gente te pertenece, Tori. Está mal. Tienes que dejar que cada uno tome sus propias decisiones, y algunas veces no van a elegirte a ti. Tienes que aceptar eso. Aprender a crecer. Convertirte en un mejor alfa.

Tori intentó no hacer rechinar los dientes.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Jade podía sentir el maquillaje corriéndose por su cara. Y entonces llegó André, que se paró delante de ella, pillándola en medio de su _mentira. _La fuerza que demostraba tener cuando estaba enfadado le resultó inquietante porque había sido algo completamente inesperado. Iba a decírselo a Tori, iba a arruinarlo.

Había sido el plan perfecto. Había sido algo _necesario_. Tenía un límite de pastillas que se podía tomar sin hacerse una úlcera en el estómago, y Tori extendida por completo encima suya – Tori aprisionándola contra el suelo – había hecho que la omega de su interior brotara en busca de venganza, y había tenido que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no enredar las piernas alrededor de su cintura, tirar de ella hacia abajo y comenzar a mover las caderas contra las suyas.

Necesitaba mantener a Tori lejos de ella, porque podía arruinarlo _todo_. Y de ese modo la gente la mantendría lejos de ella. No dejarían que la loca alfa agitadora de bastones se acercara a la pobre y pequeña Jade.

André salió corriendo, gritando en busca de Tori y Jade lo persiguió. Esta vez iba a matarlo de verdad.

Lo perdió en la cafetería, y se rindió, escorándose contra un pilar de cemento y apretando los puños, arrastrando los nudillos contra la dura piedra hasta despellejárselos.

Tenía un nuevo plan ahora. El señor Alexander vendría a por ella, y él se creía tan empático y sensible, tan capaz de entender los sentimientos de las omegas. Beta imbécil con complejo de psicoanalista. Ella bajaría la cabeza y se frotaría los ojos y diría que lo había hecho porque estaba asustada, porque Tori la estaba presionando, porque no había querido dejarse anudar.

Pero nadie vino a por ella.

Bueno, Cat fue.

-Tori está castigada,_ otra vez_.

Jade cerró su taquilla de un portazo.

-¿Y a mí debería importarme, porque…?

Cat la miró incrédula, elevando las cejas de la misma forma en que lo hubiera hecho Jade.

-No puede ir a la fiesta del viernes porque está limpiando comida de las paredes de la Caja Negra.

-Como si hubiera ido a la fiesta de todos modos. Es una fiesta de betas.

Cat inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Se supone que tenemos que fingir que creemos que Tori es una beta.

Jade bajó los hombros.

-Gracias por el recordatorio- dijo antes de comenzar a caminar.

-¡De nada! Tú también deberías ir a la fiesta.

-Ja, ja, no.

¿Una omega yendo a una fiesta? Eso era un riesgo y asumirlo sería simplemente estúpido.

-Entonces… ¿hablarás con Tori?

-No.

La pelirroja hizo un puchero.

-¿Por favor? Es muy divertida. ¿No pueden hacer una tregua entre las dos?

-¿Cómo podemos hacer una tregua?

Eso era imposible. La situación ya era insostenible de la forma en la que estaba, y una tregua solamente haría que Tori pensara que pulular constantemente a su alrededor estaba bien, cuando _no _lo estaba.

-Mmm, podrías decirle; promete que no intentaras anudarme y yo no haré que vuelvan a castigarte.

-Oh, eso suena genial. Iré a probarlo ahora mismo.

-¿En serio?

-No.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Pero de todas formas, Jade se encontró a sí misma en la Caja Negra la noche del viernes. Y se descubrió haciendo otras cosas horribles, como disculpándose (más o menos), y consiguiendo que Tori se saltara su castigo. La música zumbaba todavía en sus venas, Tori flotaba a su lado. Treparon a la barandilla del balcón y se sentaron en el borde, balanceando los pies. Jade mantuvo la mirada en el infinito, pero seguía siendo completamente consciente de la mirada de Tori primero sobre ella y después a lo lejos, una y otra vez.

No era justo. La honradez era una de esas cualidades medievales que se suponía que nadie debía poseer en la actualidad. Y resultó ser una bailarina horrible, pero a Jade le había gustado verla de todos modos. La había hecho reír.

Tori la hacía reír.

-¿No podríamos intentar ser amigas?

Tori, cuando no se comportaba como una niña patética y llorica, la hacía reír.

-No.

La chica retrocedió como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

-Mira- dijo Jade-, simplemente no puedo pasar el rato contigo.

-¿Porque te huelo mal?- preguntó como si fuera una niña de cinco años.

Jade puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, y… por otras cosas.

Como hacerla acercarse al celo aun tomando las pastillas. Como ser una persona completamente irritante todo el tiempo y aun así seguía encontrándola, de alguna manera, sensual. Por ser una de las alrededor de tres alfas de la puta faz de la tierra y estar _allí_, en su maldita vida, y poniéndola patas a arriba.

-Vamos a decir que es una tregua- siguió Jade.

Tori se animó de golpe.

-No podemos ser amigas. Y por supuesto no podemos pasar el rato juntas. Pero si tú… haces el esfuerzo de mantenerte a un metro en un radio de distancia todo el tiempo, yo… no haré que te castiguen otra vez.

La medio latina enterró los dedos en su cabello.

-Puedo hacer eso. Bueno, puedo intentarlo. Ya estaba intentando hacerlo antes, cuando me caí por las escaleras. No funcionó muy bien.

-Inténtalo más.

-Lo haré. Entonces, uhm. Cat dijo que había una fiesta. ¿Quieres ir?

Jade la miró, y por un momento se permitió imaginar cómo sería. Los betas adoraban las fiestas, y los alfas irían, preparados para formar alboroto. Algunos llevarían omegas, quienes estarían fuera del mercado. Se mantendrían en grupos, disfrutando del poder indirecto que les daba esa asociación con un alfa. Algunas omegas irían buscando ser anudadas. Jade había pensado en ir con Beck una o dos veces, pero aquello habría sido buscarse problemas, y a Beck el mantenerla a salvo le costaría un poco más de trabajo de lo que habían acordado, y si él se alejaba de ella, supondría la apertura de la veda de la temporada de caza para los alfas que rondaran por allí. Pero yendo con Tori…

Tener un alfa significaba que estabas fuera del mercado. Ser anudada y estar marcada con su olor era suficiente para que los alfas de menor rango se mantuvieran alejados. ¿Pero una hembra alfa? ¿Qué había menor que eso?

Jade se puso en pie y deslizó la pierna sobre la barandilla.

-¿Qué parte de nunca vamos a pasar el rato juntas no has entendido?

Pero le lanzó una sonrisa sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba. Sintió una pequeña llamarada de interés y puso un poco más de énfasis en el balanceo de sus caderas. Esa chica odiaba verla marcharse, pero adoraba ver cómo se alejaba. Y volver locas a las personas era una de las actividades favoritas de Jade.

_Es mejor que tengas cuidado_, Se advirtió a sí misma, o Tori se convertirá en tu actividad favorita.

Y eso sería su perdición.

* * *

**N.T: Vale, me reafirmo en la teoría de que lo mejor es leer e ir enterándote de cómo es el mundo alfa-omega, pero visto que la duda es general haré una aclaración muy simple y muy breve:**

**La humanidad se divide en tres... yo las traduzco más adelante como "naturalezas":**

**alfas- generalmente hombres, cuyos niveles hormonales hacen que sean personas confiadas y competitivas y se sientan enormemente atraídos por las omegas**

**omegas- generalmente mujeres, que entran en celo una vez al mes, durante el cual SOLO desean a los alfas. Socialmente son personas sumisas y desprotegidas.**

**betas- personas normales, el resto de la humanidad.**

**Cualquier otra cosa me dicen. Y me alegro mucho de que les haya llamado la atención, el mérito no es mío, yo sólo traduzco, y no pude más que quedar atrapada con esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vale, se suponía que este capítulo no debía estar en esta historia. Pero aquí está. Podemos tomarlo como un cameo de unos personajes que puede o no que reconozcan.**

**N.T: Yo no los reconocí. Si alguien lo hace por favor que me lo diga, que la curiosidad me está matando.**

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

_Relaciones Alfa/Beta en la Edad Media_

por Tori Vega (13 años)

En la época medieval los clanes de alfas y sus compañeras omega habían repartido las tierras en feudos. Los alfas de mayor rango hacían a los alfas menores jurarles lealtad como caballeros. Esos alfas menores regentaban tierras que trabajaban los betas.

Genéticamente, las parejas alfa-omega engendraban con mayor frecuencia otros alfas y omegas, con parejas alfa-beta y beta-omega las probabilidades descendían, y las parejas beta-beta eran las que menos probabilidades tenían. En estos feudos el macho alfa de más edad era quien tenía el derecho a heredar. Otros machos alfas, incluidos aquellos nacidos en familias de betas, formaban bandas errantes, saqueando los campos. Los omegas eran valiosos para formar alianzas entre las familias mediante la unión. Los betas nacidos en las familias gobernantes eran normalmente convertidos en monjes y monjas.

Debido al sexismo, los machos omegas eran particularmente valiosos. Muchos machos alfas poderosos, como Alejandro Magno, pensaban que el toque de las mujeres los debilitarían para las batallas, y elegían solamente unirse a machos omegas. Alejandro, sin embargo, era considerado un caso curioso, porque su principal amante era otro alfa, Hefestión. Bagoas, un macho omega persa, dio a luz a muchos niños de los que se decía que habían sido engendrados entre dos hombres.

Las hembras alfa, las cuales no son claramente distinguibles físicamente de las hembras beta, eran consideradas inexistentes. Aquellas que buscaron y se unireron a omegas eran frecuentemente consideradas súcubos y asesinadas. Muchos historiadores creen que la reina Isabel I pudo haber sido una hembra alfa. Dado que no era de esperar que una supuesta hembra beta se casara con un omega – macho o hembra -, Isabel no tuvo la oportunidad de engendrar un heredero.

Este tipo de sociedad se desestabilizó como consecuencia del crecimiento demográfico. Los betas se mudaron a las ciudades cuando ya no fueron necesitados como granjeros, e inventaron muchas cosas, comenzando la revolución industrial. Formaron también organizaciones policiales y desplazaron a los alfas al ofrecer resistencia contra las bandas de alfas itinerantes. En su lugar, los alfas entregarían a sus hijos extra a la armada y a la mariana. A medida que el comercio comenzó a prosperar, los alfas tomaron mayor interés en esta industria, y hoy en día muchos alfas son directores ejecutivos y políticos, aunque estos puestos son también accesibles para los betas.

Las movilizaciones sobre los derechos de los omegas comenzaron cuando las pastillas de control del celo y de natalidad fueron desarrolladas. Usadas primero como un medio para controlar a las omegas rebeldes, pronto se convirtieron en una forma para las omegas de controlar su habilidad reproductiva y sus destinos. Aunque raramente las omegas se convierten en líderes empresariales, políticos o estrellas de cine, muchas encontraron trabajos en colegios o como enfermeras o en variantes menores del arte. Tenemos la esperanza de que algún día las omegas tengan las mismas posibilidades de éxito y alcancen puestos de poder en completa igualdad de derechos que los alfas y los betas.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

La fiesta se realizaba en una de esas casa súper grandes de Hollywod hills. No era como la casa de Jade, siniestra y llena de estatuas. De hecho, tenía un estilo californiano con sus techos planos y sus ventanas. Los chavales, algunos a los cuales Tori reconocía y algunos a los que no, salían por sus puertas y se repartían por el jardín. Un barreño de cerveza parecía albergar un juego de beer pong flotante, y la música, siguiendo patrones secuenciados de baile, parecía que fuera a sacudir el barrio entero.

Tori se quedó fuera, sintiéndose incómoda, y le mandó un mensaje a Cat. La cual, al poco tiempo, apareció zumbando de en medio de la multitud y la abrazó, no tirándola al suelo por poco.

-¡Estás aquí!

-Sí, Cat, estoy aquí.

Beck también emergió de entre la gente, embutido en su chaqueta de cuero, sujetando una copa de plástico llena de cerveza.

-Ey, Tori.

-Ey- le frunció el ceño ella-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Es una fiesta- se rió Beck-. ¿Tú qué crees?

-Pero Jade…

-Jade odia las fiestas. Ni muerta la verías aquí.

E incluso así, Jade se había detenido un instante, como si le diera vueltas a la idea, cuando Tori le había preguntado si vendría. Le parecía mal que él saliera y se lo pasara bien mientras la dejaba sola y aburrida.

-¿Es viernes por la noche y no estas con tu novia? No sé si eso es muy caballeroso, Beck- siseó Tori, intentando no sonar demasiado dura.

Cat rió a su lado.

-Ey, ey. Le pregunté que si quería quedar y ella me dijo que tenía algo que hacer- se defendió el chico- ¿Tú no tenías algo que hacer? ¿Cómo cumplir un castigo?

-Jade vino y me liberó- Tori sintió sus mejillas arder al admitirlo.

-¡Oooh!- la abrazó Cat por la cintura-. ¡Le gustas de verdad!

En cualquier caso, sus mejillas se calentaron todavía más.

-Mmm- meneó Beck las cejas-. Bueno, si mi novia me ha dejado de lado por ti, lo justo es que yo te tenga a ti el resto de la noche.

Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, y Tori sintió a su parte alfa erizarse. Apartó a un lado esa sensación. Sólo estaba siendo amigable con ella.

-Vamos a conseguirte una cerveza.

El ambiente dentro de la casa estaba cargado y caldeado, tan repleto de gente y saturado de hormonas que casi costaba respirar. El hedor a sudor adolescente, desodorante y excitación tampoco ayudaba. Tori se había mantenido alejada de fiestas de ese estilo, o cualquier tipo de fiestas, después de aquella vez que una chica entró en celo durante una fiesta de pijamas y ella había estado a punto de perder el control. Por suerte, aquella noche se había comido una ingente cantidad de grasiento pollo frito, y la excitación, las golosinas y el derroche de hormonas la habían hecho vomitar. Los padres de la anfitriona se encargaron de llevarla de vuelta a casa. Pero ahora era mayor y más madura. Podía manejarlo. Todos los demás parecían poder hacerlo. Y la verdad, allí habían tantos alfas engreídos haciéndose notar a través de la multitud que cualquier omega 'listo para ser anudado' que pudiera aparecer sería rodeado antes de que Tori pudiera hacer algo revelador.

Perdieron a Cat con una canción de Dragonette a mitad de camino de la sala de estar. Llegaron a la cocina y Beck fue a por el barril de cerveza.

-¿Hay refresco u otra cosa?- preguntó Tori.

La bebida disminuía las inhibiciones, incluso si dudaba que alguien pudiera siquiera notar su presencia en medio de tanta gente, no necesitara que las cosas saltaran por los aires esa noche.

-Uh, claro.

Beck encontró un par de botellas de refresco medio vacías y le sirvió aquella de su elección.

-Gracias.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa que hizo que se estremeciera sólo un _poco_. Beck era de Jade y estaba fuera del mercado, pero era súper guapo. Y, bueno, era de Jade, lo que lo hacía interesante. A Jade parecía _gustarle_. ¿Qué lo hacía tan especial? Era alto y guapo, con mucho pelo. Seguramente fuera a conservar el pelo. Los alfas tendían a la calvicie masculina con mayor frecuencia que los betas.

-Ey, Beck.

Tori alzó la vista cuando una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda, para ver a un inmenso alfa que entraba por la puerta.

-Ey, Doug.

El alfa, Doug, le dirigió a Tori una mueca que se parecía más a una mirada de lascivia que a una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es esta? Es guapa. ¿Está menos loca que tu otra zorra?

_¿Qué?_ Zorra era una de esas palabras degradantes que se usaban normalmente con las omegas, o con cualquier persona sumisa, y a Tori le gustaba ser llamada de ese modo casi tan poco como le gustaba escuchar cómo se lo llamaban a otro. Y cómo se _atrevía_ a insultar a Jade cuando esta ni siquiera estaba _allí_. Una furia ardiente le recorrió los miembros.

-Tú…

Tori intentó abalanzarse sobre él, pero Beck – casi instintivamente – la agarró antes de que pudiera moverse más de un centímetro.

-Esta es mi amiga, Tori Vega. Es nueva en Hollywood Arts.

-Tu amiga, ¿eh?- sonrió Doug- ¿Fuera del mercado, entonces?

-Fuera del mercado.

-Tío. Tu zorra, Cat, y ahora esta. Pronto tendrás a todas las tías buenas fuera del mercado, Beck.

Doug le dio un golpe en el hombro con complicidad antes de marcharse.

Tori se deshizo del brazo de Beck y se giró hacia él.

-¡Puedo cuidar de mí misma!

-¡Ey!- Beck levantó los brazos en un ademán tranquilizador- No saques las cosas de quicio. Eso no era más que una broma entre Doug y yo.

-¿Una broma?

-Mi hermano mayor era el alfa dominante por aquí durante un tiempo. Los conozco a todos bastante bien, por lo que ellos me respetan. Sólo le estaba haciendo saber que tú también te mereces respeto.

-¿Cómo la loca de tu zorra?- Tori le dirigió una mueca, de hecho, le mostró los dientes, después apretó los labios rápidamente y con fuerza - ¿Cómo puedes permitir que hablen así de ella?

-Uh, ¿Por qué me gusta que mi cabeza siga sobre mis hombros? Soy amigo de los alfas pero _no _soy uno de ellos- suspiró Beck-. Tor, es sólo cháchara. No te harán nada ni a ti ni a Jade. Los alfas actúan como gilipollas, se sienten como si tuvieran que demostrar quién está al mando todo el tiempo, así que compiten a ver quién se comporta como el mayor idiota, pero eso no significa que todos lo sean.

-Hay una línea muy fina entre actuar como un gilipollas y ser uno.

-Simplemente es la forma en la que funcionan las cosas- aclaró Beck sacudiendo la cabeza-. A veces tienes que fingir ser de cierta manera para sobrevivir. Y, Tor, atacar a alguien tres veces más grande que tú no es el mejor plan para sobrevivir. Ni tú ni Jade tienen ningún sentido de auto-conservación.

-¿Tú te comportas como un gilipollas para sobrevivir?- Tori resopló, expulsando el enfado y tratando de librarse de ese incómodo sentimiento de…

¿Qué era eso? ¿Posesividad territorial? Odiaba sentirse de esa forma. Ser un alfa era un asco. Y todavía seguía muy cabreada.

-Los betas tenemos nuestro propio nicho. Los alfas se portan como gilipollas, así que, para conseguir llamar la atención de las chicas, en comparación, nos gusta hacer el papel de chico bueno.

-¿Entonces estás fingiendo también?

-Todo es fingido- la miró Beck-. Tú misma estas fingiendo de alguna manera ahora mismo.

Se sintió enferma. ¿Era tan obvio?

-Pero mientras más interpretas tu papel más normal se vuelve. Los alfas que actúan como gilipollas todo el tiempo, se convierten en gilipollas de verdad.

-¿Y los betas que actúan como chicos buenos se convierten en chicos buenos?

Beck le lanzó otra sonrisa, pero esta perdió fuerza, ya que la molestia de Tori persistía.

-Supongo que lo descubrirás.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Encontraron a Cat y André bailando en medio de la sala de estar, y se unieron a ellos. Los alfas entraban y salían, haciéndose notar, magreando a las chicas, que gritaban con emoción. Las parejas de betas se enrollaban en medio de la pista de baile. No estaban simplemente _bailando_, no como lo había hecho ella antes, escapando a hurtadillas con Jade. Las hormonas estaban invadiendo a Tori, haciendo que le zumbara la cabeza y formando un nudo en su estómago. Les hizo un gesto a sus amigos, haciéndoles entender sus intenciones de ir al baño y se dirigió a las escaleras, intentando buscar un lugar tranquilo en el que recuperar la compostura por un momento.

Vagó por el pasillo del tercer piso, alegre de poder respirar un poco de aire que no estuviera cargado de sudor, humo, y ese peculiar e insoportable hedor a lo que parecía ser una combinación de cerveza y el olor de la alfombra. Abrió una de las puertas.

Dos figuras estaban sentadas en el borde de la cama, con los cuerpos restregándose entre ellos, los labios unidos en un beso.

-¡Oh!- Tori se tapó la boca con un manotazo, deseando no haber exclamado nada.

Las dos chicas beta se separaron y miraron hacia donde estaba ella. La más pequeña de las dos, con una cascada de pelo rubio cayéndole sobre los hombros, entrecerró los ojos antes de hablar.

-¿Te has perdido?

La otra sonrió con torpeza y se pasó los dedos por el pelo oscuro.

-¿Podemos ayudarte?

Tori boqueó en busca de palabras.

-Uh, no, lo siento. Tengo que irme.

-No te preocupes.

La rubia se quitó una bota con el pie y se sacó el calcetín. Se lo lanzó a Tori. La prenda le golpeó en la cara y cayó en sus manos.

-Pon eso en el picaporte, ¿de acuerdo? No necesito a más curiosos viendo cómo me enrollo con mi novia.

-Por favor y gracias- añadió la otra, y después se arrojó sobre los labios de su chica. Evidentemente olvidada, Tori se tambaleó hasta la puerta, salió de la habitación y colocó el calcetín en el pomo, como le habían pedido. Después se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta la moqueta.

Los betas habían inventado las citas, lo sabía. También habían inventado el matrimonio, pero no habían inventado la orientación sexual. La mayoría de las personas asumían que los alfas y las omegas no tenían ninguna flexibilidad en cuanto a su orientación, simplemente se sentían atraídos entre ellos, pero eso no era del todo cierto. Muchos alfas tonteaban con betas, algunos elegían chicas betas, otros a chicos beta y otros no hacían distinción por ningún bando. Algunos alfas mantenían relaciones estables con chicos beta. Había incluso un extraño movimiento para un nuevo estilo de unidad familiar formado por un grupo de neo-tradicionalistas, quienes pensaban que un macho alfa debía tener a su omega y después tantos betas, machos y/o hembras, como pudiera mantener. Eso implicaba claramente la sugerencia de acostarse con todos ellos, y que después todos debieran ocuparse del cuidado de los niños.

Tori se había preocupado por ello. Su padre la había sentado y le había dicho que oler a las omegas en celo era sólo cosa de la biología. Lo que de verdad era importante era a quién elegías como ser humano racional, de forma sensata, afectuosa y románticamente, no a quién tu cuerpo elegía. Tu cuerpo se adaptaría. Aquellos alfas que prestaban demasiada atención a lo que les decía el cuerpo jamás mantenían relaciones verdaderamente felices.

"Tienes que escuchar a tu cabeza y a tu corazón a la vez"

Pero aquello no lo era todo, ¿cierto? Los betas eran como un kit de prueba, para separar la atracción de las necesidades biológicas, y hasta el momento Tori sólo se había sentido atraída por chicos betas. Pero ese beso… había sido muy excitante.

Especialmente el segundo.

Tenían que ser las hormonas. La casa estaba llena de ellas. Levantando la cabeza, Tori se dio cuenta de que los golpes que oía desde la habitación que estaba al otro lado del pasillo ahora estaban acompañados de voces.

-¡Ay!- dijo la chica-. ¡Joder! ¿No puedes sacarla ya? ¡Estoy harta de esto!

-Ey, lo siento. Yo sólo…

Se escuchó un pequeño 'uuf' y después la puerta se abrió, una beta pelirroja salió de ella, enderezándose la falda, junto con una abrumadora ráfaga de aire cargada de olor a sexo y llena de hormonas de alfa.

El piso de arriba no iba a servir para que se tranquilizara. Era el momento de irse a casa.

Bajó las escaleras y llegó casi a la puerta. Pero Cat la atrapó en el recibidor.

-¡Tori! ¡Estamos jugando!

La arrastró a una habitación donde se había reunido un círculo de personas en el suelo. Cat la sentó junto a Beck y en frente de André, quien sonrió y saludó. Los otros chicos eran en su mayoría alumnos de HA que había visto por los pasillos, más Doug. Se puso tensa. _Doug_.

-¡Hora de los juegos de improvisar y beber!- anunció André.

Un vaso de algo rosa fue colocado en su mano. Ella le dio un sorbo dubitativamente. No sabía del todo a alcohol, y todavía…

-¿Improvisación?

Beck le dirigió una sonrisa.

-No somos estudiantes de arte por nuestros currículums. Nos encantan estas cosas.

-¿Con qué empezamos?

-¡Me gusta mi chica!- gritó un muchacho.

-¡Me gusta mi chica como me gusta el yogurt! – dijo Doug con una carcajada.

¡Bajo en calorías!- siguió el chico de su izquierda.

-¡Cremoso!

-¡Cubierto de frutos secos!

-¡Probiótico!- exclamó André

-Con nata por encima.

-¡Oh, oh, con fruta en el fondo!- chilló Cat.

Todo el mundo la miró.

-¿Uhm, qué?

Cat inclinó la cabeza.

-Adoro el yogurt con fruta en el fondo. A veces, me gusta incluso quitar el yogurt y comerme sólo ese sirope de fruta dulce, dulce.

Algunos se alejaron con algo de alarma.

-¡Pasa! ¡Pasa al siguiente!- dijo André.

-Uhm- Beck titubeó torpemente-. Me gusta mi chica como me gusta el yogurt, de vainilla.

-¡Pésimo!- corearon un grupo de voces.

-¿Tori?- pasó Beck.

La chica abrió la boca. No se le daban bien estas cosas. ¡Y a ella ni siquiera le gustaban las chicas de ninguna forma!

-Me, uhm, gusta mi chica como me gusta el yogurt- repitió intentando ganar algo de tiempo-, ¿con un vaso de aluminio?

Todo el mundo comenzó a reírse. Tori sonrió. Tal vez no era tan mala en esto después de todo.

Después de un par de rondas y un vaso o dos de la mezcla rosa- había tenido que beber sin respirar una vez cuando había dicho; "Me gusta mi chica como me gusta un marine- ¡con aletas!" No sabía si no respirar debía ser algo positivo o negativo.- Tori se sentía mucho mejor de lo que se sentía antes, feliz y completamente relajada. Para ser honestos, estaba más relajada de lo que había estado desde que empezó en Hollywood Arts. Se sentía… _genial_.

El juego acabó, Tori todavía se reía de la última contribución de Cat: Me gusta mi chica como me gustan las espinacas- de cultivo hidropónico.

Se tropezó mientras se dirigían a la cocina, y Beck la agarró, ofreciéndole un brazo del que sujetarse mientras volvía a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Sujetémonos el uno al otro, Tor.

Tori levantó la cabeza para sonreírle.

-¿Te ha dicho alguien que te pareces a un marine?

Era verdad, todo ese pelo marrón oscuro que cubría su cabeza como si fuera un casco le daba un aspecto de marine.

Beck lo consideró un momento.

-Creo que no. Pero es sexy, ¿verdad?

Se inclinó y la besó.

-Mmmm- ronroneó Tori en el beso.

Era agradable. Había un aroma en él, no ese apenas perceptible de los beta, sino algo caliente y confortante, algo así como… uhmm… _algo así como Jade._

_OH, MIERDA._

Lo apartó bruscamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué pasa con _Jade_?

Por un momento, Tori esperó verlo perplejo, como si hubiera bebido tanto como lo había hecho ella y sencillamente se hubiera olvidado. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente alzó una ceja.

-Está bien- contestó-. A Jade le parece bien.

¡Jaja, _y una mierda_!

-¿Bromeas? ¡Te besé en la clase de Sikowitz y ella quería cortarme el cuello! ¡Hizo que me castigaran dos semanas! ¡Es completamente imposible que a Jade le parezca bien!

Beck frunció el ceño.

-Tenemos un trato- explicó-. Sí, se mosqueó esa vez, pero eso fue por _ti._

-¿Qué?

-Ustedes dos estaban en medio de una especie combate para ver quién podía joder más a la otra o algo por el estilo.- se encogió de hombros-. Sólo para que lo tengas en cuenta en el futuro, no me gusta que me usen como a una ficha de póker, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo estaba pensando que podríamos enrollarnos o hacerlo una vez o hasta donde estuvieras dispuesta a llegar. Jade y tú han hecho las paces, así que no tendría importancia.

-No- dijo Tori-. Definitivamente no. Seguiría siendo ponerle los cuernos, incluso si tienen un _trato._

La idea del trato casi la ponía enferma. Jade se merecía mucho más que eso. La ponía más que enferma. La ponía _furiosa_.

-Está bien- retrocedió Beck, alzando las manos en señal de rendición-. Si tú no quieres no voy a insistirte.

Tori movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No quiero- respondió y se abrió camino hacia la cocina a través de la multitud.

Necesitaba otro trago. Beck era _un buen chico_, ¿cierto? Se suponía que era un buen chico. Y Jade estaba en su aterradora casa con su aterradora y retro-omega madre, y _no_ estaba _aquí_. No podía decir si estaba mosqueada con Beck por tontear. No era justo. Dios, ¿Dónde estaba esa cosa rosa?

La mayoría de las bebidas se habían consumido para entonces. Mezcló los restos de una botella de vodka con limonada y se tragó la mitad mientras estaba aún en la cocina. ¿Cuándo iba a comenzar a hacer efecto esa cosa? No le gusta sentirse así de molesta.

Era hora de irse. Encontró a Cat y a André y les dijo que se marchaba. Habían demasiados capullos allí, y no todos eran alfas.

Pasando al lado de las escaleras pudo oler algo extraño, que la hizo detenerse. Sexo y miedo. Casi todo el mundo olía a sexo, pero esa esencia era diferente. Familiar. Y el miedo lo hacía una característica única. Miedo, rabia y alfas.

-¿Quién eres _tú_ para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, _puta _beta?

-¡Aléjate de ella!

Alfas, un gran alfa al que no conocía estaba inmovilizando a la rubia de antes contra la pared. Ella lo miraba. La otra muchacha- la guapa- se abalanzó sobre él, pero otro alfa la agarró. El más grande parecía tener una pandilla, dos o tres alfas más, que le cubrían las espaldas. La rubia levantó la cabeza y le escupió en la cara. El puño del alfa voló hacia atrás, más que dispuesto a propinar un buen puñetazo. Tori se cernió sobre él, deteniendo su brazo, que le levantó los pies del suelo. El alfa se dio la vuelta, soltando a la rubia para asentar el golpe en el estómago de Tori.

Lo que pasó después se volvió confuso. Tori golpeó a todo lo que parecía un alfa. Alcanzó a ver a la rubia haciendo todo lo que podía para arañarle los ojos al gran alfa. La otra chica se deshizo del agarre de su captor y lo aporreó bajo la barbilla. Hubo un estruendo y después todo había acabado. Se descubrió a sí misma en pie junto a Doug, con el gran alfa tendido en el suelo a sus pies. La muchacha rubia tenía un labio roto y le sangraba la nariz y estaba sujetando una botella de cerveza por el cuello. La base había sido estampada contra algo y la usaba para mantener al resto de la panda acorralada. La otra se retorcía la mano. Tori no podía sentir nada.

Doug miró hacia ella. Le propinó una palmada en la espalda.

-Muy buena- le dijo.

Agarró al resto de la banda por el cuello de sus camisas y los lanzó hacia un lado.

Tori tragó saliva. Intentó doblar los nudillos y el dolor ascendió por sus manos, y se dobló sobre sí misma, llevándoselas al estómago.

-Sí- corroboró la rubia, girando la botella como si se tratase de un bastón letal-. Yo sola podría haber acabado con ellos, pero gracias de todas formas.

Le ofreció un choque de puños. Tori aceptó un choque muy suave y muy flojo. Aun así fue terriblemente doloroso.

La chica morena pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la otra y le sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. Es bonito saber que hay algunos alfas buenos por aquí.

Tori tragó saliva. Oh, Dios, acabada de revelar quién era por completo, ¿o no?

-¡Oh, Dios, Tori! ¡Eso ha sido tan, tan guay!- chilló Cat, saltando sobre ella-. Y…- inclinó la cabeza- muy excitante.

Y entonces Cat le pasó los brazos por el cuello y la besó.

Oh, Dios, pensó vagamente. ¿Cómo había se puesto su vida patas arriba?

* * *

**N.T:**

**De nuevo, gracias a Alsike, la autora original, por darme permiso para traducir su historia. Todos los méritos a ella.**

**Y gracias a todos por los review, me alegro mucho de que les vaya gustando, a mí desde luego me encantó, incluso si traducir los últimos capítulos me va a costar horrores (voy anticipando), pero merece completamente la pena.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Un capítulo corto – ¡pero estoy haciendo un gran avance! Tal vez, en algún momento, pase algo de verdad en esta historia.**

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Cosas que odio de ser una omega – Jade West

1) Mi cuerpo.

No me malinterpretes con esto. Tengo unas tetas fantásticas y unas bonitas caderas, e incluso si estas son 'tradicionalmente omega' me importa una mierda. Cumplen con su función. Lo que odio es la falta de control sobre él. ¿Por qué tendría mi cuerpo que decidir lo que hago? A veces intento retrasar el celo tanto como sea posible, las manos libres, aferrando las sábanas, no dándome por vencida. En ocasiones puedo aguantar un par de horas antes de sentirme como si fuera a explotar y simplemente darme la vuelta y meterme los dedos.

La otra cosa que odio de mi cuerpo es cómo la gente piensa que este les da derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Mi padre es el peor de todos, pero no es el único. La enfermera del instituto, diciéndome que me quedara en casa al menos tres días siempre que 'lo necesitara', el señor Alexander, reuniendo a 'las muchachas omega' en su oficina y hablándonos de defensa personal. ¿Cuánta mierda podías escuchar sobre 'no salgas de noche, evita las sustancias que alteren la consciencia, mantente a tres metros de distancia de los alfas en todo momento' (No les gustaría _tentarlos_, ¿verdad? No pueden controlarse delante de los omegas)? Era una completa patraña. Si estoy en pleno celo no voy a ir hacia un alfa y subirme en su regazo y esperar que este no se lo tomara como una invitación para anudarme, pero durante el resto del mes, yo no _tendría_ que cuidarme de ellos. Tendrían que controlarse _ellos mismos_. Y, sin embargo, todo el mundo es tan comprensivo con lo mal que lo pasan los alfas teniendo que controlar sus _instintos_. Todos saben que pueden controlarse tan bien como los demás, pero, ¿por qué iban a molestarse cuando siempre conseguían irse de rositas? Siempre era culpa del omega, porque las omegas eran tan tentadoras, incluso si no estaban en celo, incluso si estaban completamente sobrias.

Es jodidamente difícil controlar tu cuerpo cuando eres una omega. Pero somos a las que se culpa de que los alfas no sean capaces de guardarse sus nudos para ellos mismos.

2) Ser una propiedad.

Las omegas son culpadas de todo, y siempre lo enmascaran bajo el nombre de 'protección'. "Las omegas necesitan ser cuidadas, porque son muy tentadoras y no pueden evitarlo, oh_ no_". Me pone enferma. Es una hipocresía descarada. Las omegas habían nacido para ser víctimas, ¿pero quién salía perjudicado si se violaba a una omega? No la _omega_. Sabes que las leyes son una mierda cuando la ley de violación de las omegas incluye una anotación acerca de las retribuciones violentas que el alfa que posee los derechos de sustento está legalmente autorizado a ejecutar. Para empezar, ¿el alfa que posee los derechos de sustento? Para mí, ese era mi padre. Si él estuviera muerto y yo tuviera un hermano alfa, sería este. Si estuviera unida, este sería mi esposo alfa. Tienen _derechos_, y uno de ellos era desquitarse con cualquiera que me tocara. Oh, espera, y, si piensan que lo incité a ello, pueden pegarme a mí también.

Existe un movimiento para quitar toda esa mierda de los libros, pero a los alfas les gusta. Piensan que esa es la forma en la que tienen que ser las cosas, así que el gobierno escurre el bulto murmurando alguna porquería sobre los derechos de estado.

Hasta que cumpla los dieciocho, soy legalmente una propiedad, y si me unen con alguien antes de cumplirlos – lo que es completamente legal con la autorización del alfa que posee los derechos de sustento sobre mí – lo seré para siempre.

Voy a ser siempre una esclava de mi cuerpo, pero un día, cuando sea anudada y me una a alguien, seré capaz de manejarlo mejor. Querré tener sexo, pero no será el folla o muere imperativo que es ahora mismo. Pero incluso cuando llegue ese día, todavía seré una esclava.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

-Ey- dijo Beck sentándose en la cama.

Jade se sentó a su lado y se apoyó contra su hombro. Estaba tan cansada. Al llegar a casa la noche del viernes su padre la había olfateado y puesto una cara de desagrado.

-No puedo decir qué es peor, ese olor a alfa en ti o el… ¿baño en cebolla? ¡Sabes que te he dicho que te alejes de ellos!

La noche siguiente la había obligado a salir y cenar con unos cuantos de sus compinches de negocios. Había elegido él lo que debía comer ella, la miraba si se atrevía incluso a levantar la vista de su plato. También le había pedido pasta con gambas - con sus horribles y asquerosas colas – y ella se había dedicado solamente a mirarla durante casi toda la cena. Ese domingo había sido la primera ocasión en la que había podido escaparse y se dirigió directamente a la caravana de Beck.

Sintió las primeras punzadas del celo comenzar a aparecer – los pechos sensibles, los músculos doloridos, el nudo en el estómago. Llegaba pronto este mes. Tenía un par de días, una semana como máximo antes de que pudiera ser notable para cualquier alfa que se encontrara dentro del radio de su aroma. Las píldoras no estaban haciendo nada para mantenerlo a raya. Sentía que este iba a ser malo además.

Putos alfas.

Beck sintió su extenuación y apretó su brazo.

-¿Un fin de semana de mierda?

-Del todo. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

-Muy bien. Tori apareció por allí, dijo que la habías librado de su castigo.

Jade rodó los ojos. _Tenía_ que soltar el chisme.

-¿Puedes creerte que iba a seguir adelante con él? La muy paleta.

-Es una paleta muy guapa.

Ella se apartó ligeramente y levantó una ceja.

-¿En serio?

Beck se encogió de hombros.

-La besé.

Jade se quedó helada, sus labios arqueándose bajo los dientes, agarrándose al colchón.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Ey, ese es nuestro acuerdo, ¿no? Sólo iba a enrollarme un poco con ella.

Ese era su acuerdo. Los chicos beta no tenían el aguante suficiente como para soportar un celo entero, pero también querían hacerlo entre medias de este. Jade no deseaba tener sexo cuando no estaba en celo, y se negaba a hacerlo cuando no tenía por qué. Había pensado en ello, incluso se había sentado al otro lado de la habitación una vez mientras Beck se tiraba a una beta de Northridge y se quedó mirando. Se había preguntado si aquella escena la excitaría. No lo hizo. En su lugar, había aterrorizado a la chica de Northridge de tal forma que esta había huido con la camisa a medio poner.

-Parecía que le gustaba, pero me paró por ti. Dijo que era ponerte los cuernos incluso si teníamos un trato.

Jade parpadeó.

-Creo que tal vez tuviera algo de razón. Quiero decir, normalmente lo hago con chicas que no conoces y que no van a nuestro instituto. Pero Tori es nuestra amiga, más o menos, así que quería corroborar que te parece bien.

-No.

-¿Qué? - parpadeó Beck, alejándose un poco de ella.

-¿Estás sordo? He dicho que no. No me _parece bien_.

-¿Por qué no?

-No tengo por qué dar explicaciones- espetó Jade- He dicho que _no_. ¡Tírate a todas las betas que te dé la gana, pero Tori está fuera del trato!

-¡Eso no es _justo_, Jade! ¡Sé que ustedes no se llevan demasiado bien, pero esto no tiene que ver contigo! Es guapa y es una beta y se podría decir que me _gusta_.

Jade consideró arrancarle los ojos con las uñas. Después consideró el marcarle la cara a Tori con ácido. Eso hubiera resuelto el problema de que a todo el mundo le pareciera _guapa_. Maldita sea.

-Hicimos un _trato_- dijo Jade-. Dijimos que me cuidarías hasta acabar el instituto o hasta que mi padre cumpliera por fin la amenaza de entregarme a uno de sus amigotes lameculos, y acepté que pudieras tirarte a cualquier beta que te placiera entre mis celos, siempre y cuando estas tuvieran en cuenta que _yo _estoy primero, ¿correcto?

-Sí. No veo cuál es el problema. Tori conoce nuestro trato, así que sí simplemente le aseguras que puedo hacerlo estará bien. Ella ya sale con todo ese; 'pero Jade, Jade, Jade', así que lo de saber que tú estás primero no es un problema.

Jade soltó una carcajada, pero fue la risa más amarga que jamás había soltado.

-Oh, sí, así que no es un problema. Jade te ha dado permiso para usar a su novio cuando ella no está interesada. ¿Le dirías eso de verdad? ¿No te parece degradante?

Beck torció el gesto.

-Bueno…

-¿Y qué vas a haces cuándo se eche el pelo sobre el hombro y diga?; 'oh, terroncito, sabes que adoro tu polla, pero ¿no puedes llevarme a ver una peli este fin de semana? Sé que se supone que le toca a Jade tenerte pero, si _realmente_ me quieres, me harás ese pequeño favor.'

Puso una cara que reflejaba confusión antes de contestar.

-Ella no habla así.

-No me importa.

-¿Te preocupa que pudiera intentar romper nuestro acuerdo? Porque no creo que de verdad…

A Jade no le podía importar menos lo que él pensara. Si en aquella ocasión hubiera sido Tori a quien Beck se hubiera estado tirando en lugar de a aquella chica de Northridge lo habría echado a él del sofá y saltado encima del regazo de la muchacha. Pero de ninguna manera iba a decirle eso a Beck. Estaba harta de que Tori le quitara sus cosas, primero Cat y ahora Beck, y estaba incluso más harta de que otras personas intentaran hacerse con Tori. Ser la puta de Beck a tiempo parcial era algo completamente degradante, y Tori tal vez permitiera que la despreciaran esa forma, pero ella no iba a dejarse usar así. Beck era un completo idiota si pensaba que estaba dispuesta a eso. Pero si Beck deseaba tanto a Tori como para intentarlo, tal vez la deseaba lo suficiente como para romper su trato y ofrecerle a ella una relación de verdad. Y eso no estaba bien de _ninguna_ manera.

La mano de Jade golpeó su pecho y lo empujó de vuelta a la cama. Sacó sus tijeras de su maleta y separó las hojas, presionando el frío metal de su filo contra la cabeza del chico.

-No vas a tocar a Tori. Si acercas tus asquerosas zarpas a ella, te rapo al cero sin cuchilla, ¿lo pillas?

Beck tragó saliva.

-Lo pillo.

Se endureció bajo ella, el cabrón. Había besado a Tori. Se inclinó sobre él, preguntándose si la ligera fragancia que permanecía todavía en su ropa era la de ella. Este frunció los labios en una expresión de inquietud. El pensar en él besándola, le recordó al primer día de la chica en el instituto, era exasperante. Había sido asquerosamente dulce, y Beck no había hecho otra cosa que responder con la misma dulzura. Tori no necesitaba _dulzura_. Necesitaba algo mejor que eso. Jade besó a Beck, lo besó con propiedad. No tenía la maldita necesidad de ser dulce. Y no estaba en celo todavía, pero probablemente este estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para conseguir llegar al orgasmo. Se restregó contra la cintura de Beck.

_Tal vez_, pensó,_ correrme hoy hará que mañana el instituto sea menos insoportable_. Pero, de alguna manera, dudaba que ese fuera a ser el caso.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Jade volvía a ponerse las botas sobre los leggings. Beck estaba acostado desnudo en la cama, medio tapado por una sábana.

-Dios, Jade, ¿estás segura de que no estás en celo todavía?- dijo con voz ronca.

-Estoy segura- bufó Jade.

No había estado genial, pero había sido lo suficientemente bueno. La había hecho llegar al orgasmo, y no le dolía patéticamente el cuerpo, preguntándole por qué no había sido llenada. Eso venía con el auténtico celo.

-¿Sabes?- murmuró Beck- En la fiesta, Cat también besó a Tori.

-¡Qué!

Él sonrió.

-Sólo… no le hagas a Cat lo que me has hecho a mí por haberla besado. No creo que llegara a recuperarse nunca.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

-¿Qué es eso que he oído acerca de que besaste a Tori?

Cat sonrió y se balanceó de atrás para delante, mostrando claramente que no se sentía intimidada por la mirada mortífera que Jade le estaba dando.

-¡No te preocupes! Fue sólo uno, y estaba claro que_ tenía_ que hacerlo. Fue tan sensual, ella actuando de esa forma, con esa violencia tan típica de un alfa.

Jade se detuvo un momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Cat señaló.

Tori estaba llegando por la puerta delantera. Los ojos de Jade se desplazaron de forma instantánea a los guantes sin dedos completamente fuera de temporada, que estaba claro que se había puesto para esconder los vendajes que se dejaban ver por debajo de ellos. El segundo accesorio era el ojo morado, pésimamente disimulado por lo que claramente era obra de Trina.

-Oh, Dios- gruñó Jade-. ¿Qué hizo?

-Ella y Doug y dos chicas beta de fuera de la ciudad se pelearon contra una pandilla de alfas. Ganaron.

-¿Entonces todos lo saben ahora?

Si ese gato estaba fuera de la bolsa probablemente fuera bueno dejar que Tori viera al otro gato para que no intentara arrastrar a Jade con ella. Frunció el ceño mientras reconsideraba su anterior conversación con Beck. ¿Lo sabía él? ¿Se estaba planteando de verdad ir detrás de un alfa?

-Creo que estamos a salvo- dijo Cat-. Le conté a todo el mundo que esas betas eran amigas de Tori, así que se había visto obligada a intervenir cuando comenzaron a meterse con ellas. Y una de ellas parecía estar poseída por una furia. Si alguien se está preguntando si había alguna hembra alfa, probablemente sospeche de esa.

Jade asintió, pensando en ello, mirando todavía a Tori caminar hacia su taquilla, y luego hacer un gesto de dolor al intentar abrirla.

-Dios- murmuró Jade-. Parece la víctima.

-¡Lo sé, verdad!- le sonrió Cat.

Levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué te hace eso tan feliz?

-Es un disfraz fantástico. Y, en realidad, la parte más fantástica es que es sólo un disfraz a medias.

Jade no pensaba que aquello fuera fantástico. Era sólo _debilidad_.

Cat echó la cabeza hacia un lado y la midió con la mirada.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que hubieras sido una buena alfa.

-Concuerdo con eso.

-Y si ella fuera tu omega, no habría habido nada de todo este…- movió las manos salvajemente y de forma completamente incomprensible-. Tú hubieras sido como, ¡bam! '¡Aléjate, cretino!'

-¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?- exclamó.

Cat, sorprendida por que la mirada de Jade se centrara de nuevo en ella, sacó el labio inferior y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Nada. Sólo, ya sabes, la habrías protegido, y a ella le habría gustado.

Jade inspiró profundamente, a través de la boca, (su nariz era peligrosa esos días).

-No- dijo-, no le habría gustado. Y si lo hubiera hecho no debería. No puedo decir que no habría intentado cuidarla, pero si ella tuviera el más mínimo escrúpulo, lo odiaría.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que te protejan?

-No es la protección- contestó Jade-. Es todo lo que viene con ella. Es la forma en la que las personas que creen que te protegen controlan tu vida.

-Tú no habrías hecho eso.

Jade sonrió.

-Claro que lo habría hecho.

Cat se mordió el labio, notando la sinceridad de esa afirmación.

-Habría mandado sobre ella mejor que toda esa mierda de alfas que lo intentan conmigo.

Era un pensamiento agradable, de verdad. Y no la habría subscrito a toda esa basura a la que eran sometidas todas las omegas. Habría hecho a Tori hacer cosas más interesantes. Puede que incluso la hubiera convertido en una estrella, sólo para ver si podía conseguirlo, y luego en casa la haría comportarse como su mascota. Esos pensamientos la hicieron estremecerse ligeramente, y había llegado el momento de cambiar de tema.

-¡Ey, chicas!- Tori se había acercado a ellas, y Jade retrocedió de golpe.

_¡Qué mierda! _Si ese iba a ser el resultado de su tregua – tenerla comportándose como si fueran ahora amigas – iba a ser peor idea de lo que había pensado.

-¡Hola, Tori!- chilló Cat.

Jade la miró y luego se volvió hacia Tori.

-¿Qué es eso que he oído acerca de tú enrollándote con mi novio _y_ mi mejor amiga el viernes por la noche?

Tori tragó saliva.

Una voz más bien amarga dentro de su cabeza decidió responder de parte de Tori. '_¿Celosa?_', preguntó, y Jade le dijo que se callara.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Este capítulo tiene un montón de cosas raras. Pero confía en mí, mejora al final**.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

¿Danneel Harris, una hembra alfa?

En una entrevista exclusiva para PACK! Magazine, Danneel Harris soltó el bombazo de que es una alfa.

Extracto:

DANNEEL: Si, fue algo extraño. Además me desarrollé bastante tarde, lo que hizo que fuera todo todavía más embarazoso cuando empecé con todo eso de… ¡Oh, Dios mío, _una omega_!

PACK!: ¿Y le hiciste caso alguna vez a esos impulsos?

DANNEEL: (Levanta una ceja) Era una _adolescente_.

PACK!: ¿Entonces sí?

DANNEEL: Sí. Tuve algunas… amigas muy cercanas en el instituto.

PACK!: Pero ahora hemos oído que estas casada.

DANNEEL: Sí, es fantástico. Queríamos una ceremonia beta para poder invitar a nuestra familia y amigos. La unión es increíble, pero creo que los beta entienden el verdadero significado de crear lazos.

PACK!: ¿Entonces Jensen y tú son también compañeros?

DANNEEL: Fue un poco raro, ¿sabes? Porque le conocí y no sabía descifrar que porras me pasaba. Quiero decir, me gustan los chicos beta tanto como a cualquiera, y había tenido novias omega- bueno, esta frase no debería estar en pluscuamperfecto- pero con Jen era algo diferente. Olía de una forma increíble, y él era súper dulce, y, para ser honesta, no tenía ni idea de cuánto estaban reaccionando mis hormonas ante él hasta que desapareció por un par de días y lo perseguí, encontrándolo en mitad del celo, y bueno, ahí estaba. Sólo supe que lo deseaba - más que sólo en ese momento, a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba en ese momento también. (Sonríe).

PACK!: No hay muchos machos omega.

DANNEEL: ¡No hay muchas hembras alfa! No, sé lo afortunada que soy. Pero también sé que, bueno, es _Jensen_, no es por ser un omega. He conocido algún otro macho omega en mi trabajo para la caridad, y son personas normales. Algunos me gustan, algunos no. Me gustaba Jensen. Pero si él hubiera sido una hembra omega, o un beta, creo que me hubiera gustado con la misma intensidad.

PACK!: ¿Cómo se las arreglan con la seguridad?

DANNEEL: Desde que Jensen dio a conocer su condición hemos tenido que ser cuidadosos. Afortunadamente, los sets en Vancouver están bien vigilados y tiene un chofer personal. Cuando le dije a mi agente que estaba planeando hacer lo mismo que él, casi flipa, y he estado rodeada por mis agentes de seguridad desde entonces. Pero creo que merece la pena. Lo que hace Jensen por otros machos omega, intentando dar a resaltar todos los rumores y los mitos y desacreditándolos, creo que eso es todavía más importante para las hembras alfa.

PACK!: ¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirles?

DANNEEL: Me gustaría decir que no tienen que tener miedo, pero muchas veces eso no es verdad. La gente le tiene miedo a lo que no entiende. Les asustan las cosas que no son 'normales', pero es importante encontrar un lugar seguro en el que ser tú mismo y tener a personas que te aceptan pase lo que pase. Si nadie sabe siquiera que existimos de verdad nunca dejarán de estar asustados. El secretismo no es la respuesta, pero estoy dándome a conocer para que esas otras chicas, atrapadas en el intrincado desastre hormonal del instituto, tal vez puedan tener la oportunidad de ser capaces de ser honestas y no salir perjudicadas por ello. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

PACK!: Muy conmovedor. ¡Gracias, Danneel!

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Trina, que había ido a recoger a Tori a la fiesta, no parecía para nada impresionada. Su madre tampoco parecía demasiado emocionada con sus manos hinchadas y su ojo inflamado. Su padre, por otro lado, intentaba claramente no demostrar estar completamente orgulloso de ella. Daba trompicones de un lado a otro, tratando de ser útil, y dándole ocasionalmente una palmadita en el hombro. Hasta que por fin su madre lo echó de la habitación para poder atender las heridas de Tori en paz.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve que hacer esto.

Los ojos de Tori se dilataron.

-¿Tuviste que hacer esto por papá?

Su madre dejó escapar una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Como he dicho, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado? ¿Fue por tu amiga?

_¿Qué?_ Parpadeó. ¿Su amiga? ¿Se refería su madre a _Jade_?

-Uh, no. Vi a Jade antes esta noche. Ella, uhm, me ayudó a salir del castigo. Pero no quiso ir a la fiesta.

-Parece que tomó la decisión correcta.

-Tal vez- Tori quería agachar la cabeza, pero tenía que mantener la bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo-. Yo sólo… Estaban allí esas chicas, y eran pareja, y uno de los alfas se estaba poniendo agresivo. ¡Y luego la más pequeña le escupió en la cara! Iba a golpearla. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer yo?

Su madre le acarició el hombro.

-Muchas personas podrían pensar que no son capaces de marcar una diferencia, incluso si no les asustara involucrarse.

-Probablemente me hubieran hecho papilla si ese alfa enorme, Doug, no se hubiera metido en medio. Pero… no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-¡Esa es mi niña!

Su padre estaba colando la cabeza por la puerta. Su madre le tiró un paño húmedo a la cara.

Se pasó el resto del fin de semana con su padre. Este le compró helado y la llevó a dar una vuelta por el parque.

-¿Esto es lo que hacen los alfas?- preguntó ella, levantando el vaso de helado, el cual ejercía un agradable efecto entumecedor sobre sus manos palpitantes.

-Los inteligentes- remarcó el hombre-. Nunca has tenido verdadero interés en saber lo que significa ser un alfa- la miró-. ¿Te interesa ahora?

Intentó flexionar las manos.

-No lo sé. Supongo. Quiero decir. No estoy segura de cuanto importa realmente. Yo _no_ soy un alfa.

Su padre alzó una ceja.

-No soy uno de los chicos alfa, y saber lo que hacen y cómo piensan no va a ayudarme demasiado. Ni siquiera soy parte de ese grupo como para que puedan echarme de él.

-Si se corre la voz, van a interesarse por ti. Y eso puede ser algo bueno o algo malo, dependiendo de a quien tengas de tu lado.

-No tengo a _nadie_ de mi lado.

-Has hecho amigos.

Tori hizo una mueca. André, Robbie y Cat eran geniales, pero contra una panda de alfas mosqueados le resultarían tan útiles como un trozo de cartón mojado. Beck había intentado ayudar, presentándole a Doug, consiguiéndole 'protección' o algo así por su parte. Y Doug no le parecía el peor alfa de los que había allí. Era un imbécil, pero había luchado de su lado. Si las cosas iban mal tal vez pudiera pedirle ayuda a él. Pero para cuando las cosas se pusieran tal vez ya sería demasiado tarde. Si había conseguido delatarse como alfa esa noche, tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con no cabrear a nadie.

Hizo una mueca. Probablemente había un centenar de formas de cabrear a un alfa. La primera era parecer estar intentando reclamar a una omega. Los alfas siempre prensaban que poseían el primer parné sobre cualquier chica omega de los alrededores.

Afortunadamente eso no iba ser un problema.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Ese lunes en el instituto, Jade seguía _mirándola_. Sabía que no debería haberse dejado maquillar por Trina para ocultar el ojo, porque se le daba horriblemente mal (sin mencionar el terrible dolor que le había causado mientras lo hacía). Pero Jade se había burlado de ella por besar a Beck y a Cat – ¡a pesar de que ninguna de esas cosas había sido culpa suya!- y la había dejado en paz en cuanto al tema de la pelea.

Había sido… ligeramente inquietante.

Y Jade olía _realmente _bien hoy. Había un nuevo matiz en esa fragancia familiar. Quería preguntar de qué se trataba. ¿Tal vez un perfume aromático o algo por el estilo? No poseía ese horrible olor a químicos que normalmente tenían las fragancias artificiales. ¿Qué sería?

Tori se acercó más, y entonces se dio cuenta de que acababa de olerle el cuello a Jade en medio de la clase. Esta se dio la vuelta y la miró, y Tori hizo la silla hacia atrás. _Mala idea._ _¡Mala idea!_

Un metro en un radio de distancia, eso habían acordado.

Tuvo mucho cuidado en ceñirse a eso el resto de la mañana.

La fiesta estaba en la cabeza de la mayoría de los estudiantes ese día, y Tori sintió unos cuantos pares de ojos más sobre ella de los que eran habituales. Pero, aparte de eso, no había escuchado ningún cuchicheo que hablara sobre 'una hembra alfa'. En el almuerzo avanzó despacio entre las mesas, con los oídos bien atentos, comprobando para estar segura.

Habían algunas mesas de alfas, cada una con una jerarquía. Los alfas dominantes, que solían tratarse de grafiteros y bailarines de breakdance, en su mayoría inmutables, unos cuantos de ellos con pegajosas novias omega; los demás tonteaban con betas. Los alfas de segundo rango se agrupaban en la sección de trompetistas, intentando sacarle duras notas a sus trompetas. El grupo que parecía tener semanalmente audiciones para anuncios de gomina eran en su mayoría betas, con algún que otro alfa galán mezclado entre ellos, pero estos encajaban bien entre los alfas, y parecían disfrutar de un poco más de respeto que los frikis de arte dramático o los músicos de conservatorio.

Habían más alfas en Hollywood Arts de los que había en su antiguo instituto. Pero eso tenía sentido. Los alfas sabían que estaban destinados al estrellato. Ningún macho alfa se avergonzaba de ser uno. Nunca intentaban ocultarlo. Había oído a hablar de algún beta intentando fingir serlo, para conseguir el protagonismo y los demás beneficios, pero al parecer los machos alfa tenían ciertos rituales privados que desenmascaraban a los farsantes.

También parecía que había menos omegas. Como estudiante nueva, Tori no había estado allí durante los primeros celos, cuando los rumores empezaban a correr como locos, así que tampoco estaba demasiado enterada de quién podía serlo. Sólo podía detectar a las omegas por la manera en la que se comportaban, u observando quién faltaba a clases un par de días cada mes. Aquellas que se colgaban de sus alfas como a un salvavidas eran fáciles de identificar, pero las demás tendían a desaparecer entre la multitud. La única pista de verdad era que con ellas se metían más que con las demás chicas.

Después de pensarlo mucho, Tori había llegado a la conclusión de que probablemente toda la sección de viola de la orquesta fueran omegas – o tal vez se metieran con ellas simplemente por tocar la viola-. Pero incluso cuando contaba a todas las violas y a un par de chelos, parecía seguir habiendo pocos omegas.

Se suponía que el 25% de la población eran omegas. Hubo un macho omega en su antiguo instituto durante un tiempo, el cual había sido descubierto mientras era anudado en el vestuario, había sido víctima de un acoso escolar despiadado y después había desaparecido. Tori sólo esperaba que no hubiera acabado suicidándose.

Pero en Hollywood Arts, había apenas un puñado. Pero aquello tenía sentido, ¿cierto? Se suponía que los omegas no buscaban la atención. Las betas solían acaparar todos los papeles, incluidos aquellos que representaban a personajes omega.

Tori se encaminó a la cafetería al aire libre, bordeando las mesas de los alfas a una distancia considerable. Pero a medida que pasaba la mesa de los alfas de menor rango, el viento hizo acto de presencia y capturó la página que estaban leyendo, elevándola y estampándola justo en su cara. Uno de los alfas se levantó, riendo, y se la quitó de delante. Tori apenas le pudo echarle un vistazo, pero este fue suficiente para ver la imagen de una bien provista, confiada y pelirroja actriz y la frase en letras grandes- _¿Danneel Harris - una hembra alfa?_

-No me trago esa mierda.

-Sí, y que lo digas. Dame un cuarto de hora con ella y no volverá a lloriquear sobre los alfas. Más bien estará lloriqueando, '¡oh, alfa, alfa, dámelo todo!'

-¿Creen que las hembras alfa tienen un nudo? Eso sería asqueroso, ¿verdad? ¿Creen que gritarán como las betas lo hacen a veces cuando les meten un nudo?

-No existe ninguna hembra alfa. Son sólo betas lesbianas que quieren chochos omega.

-Pero el artículo dice que está unida con Jensen Harris. Que es un tío.

-Un tío _omega_. No dije que sólo quisieran el chocho de _las hembras _omega.

-Uh…

Tori se escabulló.

Jade estaba sentada sola, dirigiendo una mirada mortífera en dirección a la mesa de los alfas.

Tori tragó saliva y se sentó en frente suya. Un metro. La tregua estaba dando resultado. Mantener la distancia iba bien. Se sentía más equilibrada, menos como si se estuviera volviendo loca. Era curioso, porque le gustaba cómo olía Jade, mientras que odiaba como olían los machos alfas, sin embargo la respuesta a esto era la misma: tensión, ganas de vomitar, dolores de cabeza.

-Los machos alfa son unos gilipollas.

La mirada mortuoria osciló hasta centrarse en ella.

-Odio a los alfas- dijo Jade.

Tori frunció el ceño. ¿Iba ese comentario dirigido hacia ella de manera intencionada o sólo accidental?

-Sí- respondió débilmente-, yo también.

Jade resopló.

-Quiero decir- Tori empaló su ensalada con el tenedor-, no todos los alfas. No _tienes_ que ser un gilipollas para ser un alfa… mi padre es un alfa y él es una buena persona. Los alfas siempre van por ahí en modo – oh, nuestras hormonas hacen que no tengamos autocontrol – pero, ¡en serio! ¡No es tan difícil! ¡Es completamente posible controlar tus hormonas y no lanzarte contra cada omega que ves! Es importante que de verdad _te guste_ alguien.

Jade le estaba dirigiendo una de esas miradas incrédulas del tipo '¿lo dices en serio?, sigue hablando'.

-Mi padre no actúa como un estúpido alfa- terminó Tori por lo bajo.

-Tu madre es una omega.

Tori sintió como el rubor le subía a las mejillas.

-Sí.

Jade alzó una ceja con ironía.

-Entonces probablemente esté unido. Los alfas unidos normalmente no suelen comportarse como auténticos idiotas.

Tori la miró. No había estado escuchando realmente. Había algo en el arco de su ceja y el ligero intento de poner los ojos en blanco que la distraía. Agitó la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es que no sabes _nada_?- Jade rodó los ojos-. Todo el mundo habla siempre del anudamiento y el apareamiento- hizo una mueca-. Pero la unión no es erótica, supongo. Es sólo repugnante.

Se levantó, echándose el pelo por detrás del hombro, y se alejó de la mesa. Tori se quedó sentada sola, algo sorprendida, posiblemente por las botas, Jade tenía unas botas verdaderamente alucinantes. Se tragó la saliva extra que se había acumulado en su boca, y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Unirse era algo repugnante? Ahora se sentía incluso _más_ repugnante, y no sabía por qué.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

La cosa era que la unión no era algo que tuviera que resultar repugnante. Se supone que debía ser _bonito_. Como; si las personas se querían realmente, y, bueno, se relacionan con frecuencia, podían terminar uniéndose. En la mayoría de las películas románticas alfa/omega este era el desenlace: Alfa y omega se acuestan juntos y acaban uniéndose y, ¿no era eso romántico acaso? Sin embargo en la vida real, las personas que decidían hacerlo tenían que rellenar un montón de papeleo y hacerse análisis de sangre antes de que les dieran el suero que hacía que esto pasase.

Había escuchado que esto hacía que los alfas no estuvieran tan interesados en otros omegas y a las omega no ser tan sensibles a otros alfas. Esto también cambiaba el olor de la omega, lo que para la mayoría de las parejas alfa/omega contaba como un contrato de matrimonio, en esencia. Pero sus padres se habían casado como los betas. Tenía sentido que también se hubieran unido. Pero todavía no sabía que se suponía que debía resultar repugnante de todo aquello.

Así que le preguntó a internet.

La Wikipedia, como siempre, lo sabía todo.

"Se ha descubierto que la unión, una vez considerada apócrifa, se trata de un efecto glandular. En ciertas circunstancias – bajo nivel de estrés, perspectiva de estabilidad, dieta alta en nutrientes – una omega liberará hormonas particulares durante el celo las cuales activaran las glándulas odoríferas, predisponiéndola para el emparejamiento o unión. El contacto entre parejas alfa-omega en edad reproductiva en este momento causará una modificación en la producción química de las glándulas odoríferas de la omega, haciendo su aroma menos apetecible para otros alfas [Johannsen and McGill, 2009] y más atrayente para el alfa involucrado [cita requerida]. Estas modificaciones incrementan la fertilidad en el omega, y el comportamiento posesivo y protector del alfa, favoreciendo la formación de unidades familiares monógamas"

La biología de todo aquello era algo extraña, y la verdad, Demasiada Información. Pero todavía no sabía por qué era lo repugnante. Tori le echó una mirada a los apartados del resto del artículo.

"1.1 Etimología

2.1 Historia del Descubrimiento Científico de las Bases Biológicas de la Unión.

2.2 Función Biológica.

…"

Clicó en el 2.2, vio un diagrama de un nudo con una flecha señalando su base, con el subtítulo: "prolongación del contacto glandular" y sintió nauseas. Rápidamente siguió bajando en el artículo y parpadeó cuando un título que rezaba: "abusos", apareció en la pantalla. Lo leyó.

"Después de que el proceso de unión fuera descubierto y el método estandarizado, han sido sintetizadas sustancias para inducir el celo de unión. Estas sustancias tienen la intención de incitar a la unión por elección propia, más que por medio de un accidente natural, para formar lazos a largo plazo. Algunos padres, sin embargo, deseando crear lazos entre sus hijos, podrían forzar la unión a edades tempranas. Alfas sin escrúpulos han usado estas sustancias para construir harenes y/o facilitar la violación.

Omegas como propiedad: En los años anteriores a que los derechos de los omegas se pusieran en vigor y también actualmente en algunas sociedades menos civilizadas, el lazo de unión es considerado una marca de propiedad más que de compañerismo. Las omegas encontradas solas eran enjuiciables, y si eran encontradas con un hombre que no era su pareja de unión podían ser lapidadas.

Leyes: Puesto que se asumía que la omega era receptiva al alfa, las evidencias de un lazo de unión eran usadas para negar muchos intentos de violación. La expansión en el mercado negro de las sustancias inductoras del celo de unión han hecho a la comunidad legal comenzar a cuestionarse esta actitud, pero es difícil combatir los prejuicios generalizados. Ni siquiera las uniones naturales o las parejas unidas de forma consensuada están fuera de conflicto. Todavía se dan muchos casos de violencia doméstica de naturaleza sexual o no sexual que han sido ignorados debido a la existencia de un lazo de unión."

Y esto seguía y seguía. Tori se llevó la mano a la boca. Era horrible. ¿Cómo podía decir todo el mundo que la unión era súper romántica cuando pasaban cosas como esas? Jade tenía razón. _Era_ repugnante.

También era desagradablemente excitante. A veces odiaba ser un alfa. Se frotó la base de la muñeca. Sólo porque los que eran como ella se pavonearan como idiotas no significaba que ella tuviera que hacerlo también. Ella no era una estúpida alfa que pensaba con el nudo. Ni siquiera _tenía _nudo. Eso significaba que probablemente no tuviera las glándulas necesarias para la unión, así que aquello tampoco era problema suyo. Volvió al principio del artículo, cuidándose de mantener el dibujo sobre el nudo escondido en la parte de arriba de la pantalla, y leyó lo que venía debajo.

"La unión es incitada la mayoría de las veces a través del contacto sexual. Esto está relacionado con la estimulación de la glándula de unión prepucial del alfa, la cual secreta fluidos. Dichos fluidos, al entrar en contacto con una omega durante el celo de unión, serán absorbidos a través de la piel y activarán la alteración de las glándulas odoríferas."

-Oh, asqueroso.

Secretar fluidos. Ahora sí que tenía suficiente. Jade tenía razón – ser un alfa era repulsivo, y había vuelto a desear haber nacido beta otra vez.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Jade despertó de un sueño muy explícito y maldijo. Era un jodido miércoles. Le había dicho a sus profesores que faltaría para el jueves. Pero no, su cuerpo quería que las cosas fueran un poco antes esta vez. Sólo era el primer día. No _demasiado _grave todavía. Podría entrar, coger sus deberes, agarrar a Beck y escabullirse. Se tomó como seis supresores del celo y se metió en la ducha.

Se duchó dos veces. Era necesario.

Afortunadamente, el pico de hormonas que había disparado su sueño se empezó a calmar y consiguió desayunar con únicamente un olfateo y comentario de su madre sobre tomar sus pastillas. Fantástico. Incluso después de seis pastillas y dos duchas su madre pensaba que olía como un burdel. Encantador.

No era grave todavía. Simplemente pensó en Beck. Lo tendría pronto, y todo estaría bien. Ella estaría bien.

Ese fue su mantra. Era una jodida gran mentira, pero había funcionado lo suficientemente bien hasta ahora. Y funcionó, justo hasta el momento en el que entró en el instituto y vio a Tori, de pie delante de su taquilla, sin mirar en su dirección, y la vio congelarse.

Jade no se movió.

Tori presionó la mano sobre su nariz y su boca, cubriéndolas, y entonces, lentamente, _lentamente_, se dio la vuelta.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Tori tuvo que agarrarse a su taquilla cuando la ráfaga de aire entró por la puerta abierta. Olía como el primer celo de alguien. Hizo que le cedieran las rodillas.

_¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué estaba haciendo una chica aquí en su primer celo?_

Miró hacia un lado, localizando a un alfa ante su propia taquilla. Este levantó la vista, pero después volvió a rebuscar entre sus libros, como si aquel no fuera el aroma más fuerte que hubiera olido en su _vida_.

Tenía que mirar.

Cuidadosamente, no queriendo que le fallaran las rodillas y acabar estrellándose contra el suelo, se dio la vuelta.

Era Jade. Jade la estaba mirando. Jade estaba llenando el recibidor entero con su esencia. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas. La punta de su lengua se deslizó fuera de su boca y se lamió los labios.

Tori no podía hacer nada más que quedarse mirando. Ni siquiera podía ni pensar. No podía moverse.

-_¿Tori?_

¿Esa fue Cat? Sonaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Podía oler a Jade. Podía oler el celo. Podía oler la humedad descendiendo por sus muslos. Y Jade había comenzado a moverse – a moverse hacia ella.

Jade agarró su brazo y la arrastró lejos, atravesando el pasillo y metiéndola en el armario del conserje. Medio la arrojó a través de la pequeña habitación y Tori trastabilló hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared.

-¡Qué estás mirando!- le espetó.

Las palabras no estaban siendo su mayor fuerte hoy. Tori únicamente podía mirar, a los labios de Jade, a la pálida piel de su cuello, a la delicada pendiente de su pecho y a la ligera elevación de sus senos. Sentía el rostro ardiendo, su aliento entrecortado. Se le hizo la boca agua. Nunca había estado así de húmeda.

-¿Así que sencillamente vas a dedicarte a mirar? ¿Es eso? ¿Te he _roto_? ¡Dios, nunca he conocido un alfa más defectuoso!

La empujó. La cabeza de Tori se echó para atrás, entrando en contacto con la pared.

Las manos de Jade se cerraron en sendos puños, los levantó y apretó con exasperación.

-¡Maldita sea!

Su mano se deslizó para abarcar la parte de atrás del cuello de Tori. La punta de sus uñas dejándole surcos en la piel. Tori se había olvidado de cómo respirar.

Jade simplemente se echó para adelante, apretándose contra ella, cadera contra cadera, estómago contra estómago, pecho contra pecho, y alzó la cabeza para besarla.

Sus labios hicieron contacto.

Tori dejó escapar un gemido.

La boca de Jade estaba caliente y húmeda. Sus uñas trazaban líneas en su piel. Tori dejó que sus manos se posaran sobre la cintura de Jade, permitió que sus ojos se cerraran.

Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo, el mundo desapareció, dejando nada más que el celo y la esencia y el deseo.

Jade se echó para atrás. Los labios de Tori trataron de seguirla.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- Jade se apartó y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta- Te lo he puesto entre las manos y no puedes ni siquiera _cogerlo_, como un alfa de_ verdad_.

Dio un portazo a su espalda.

Las rodillas de Tori fallaron finalmente y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Jade salió disparada del armario. ¿Qué demonios había tenido que _hacer_? Se habría entregado en el condenado armario del conserje como una vulgar ramera.

Beck estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-Nos vamos de aquí ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? Tengo que coger los deberes de mis clases…

-AHORA.


	6. Capítulo 6

Consultorio Sexual para Adolescentes Alfas y Omegas – patrocinado por Planned Packhood

Querido Planned Packhood,

Es que hay una chica en mi colegio que huele realmente alucinante todo el tiempo, al final ella entró en celo y la anudé, y ahora sólo quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo. ¿Nos hemos emparejado accidentalmente? Creo que me encantaría. – Alfa Sensiblero.

Querido Alfa Sensiblero,

No estés triste, ¡pero eso a mí me suena a amor juvenil! Te has enamorado de tu alucinante omega, y eso es muy romántico. Pero sólo el 0,5% de las uniones naturales ocurren durante el instituto. Tienden a agruparse alrededor de los 26-28 años, cuando el estrés del colegio y los nuevos trabajos comienzan a disminuir. Disfruta de estar enamorado, pero no tienes que preocuparte sobre el compromiso y las cuestiones legales que conlleva la unión. ¡No eres el alfa responsable de ella! Si quieres asegurarte, Planned Packhood tiene análisis de sangre rápidos que pueden probar si estás verdaderamente emparejado o no.

Querido Planned Packhood,

Estaba pasando el rato con mi mejor amigo (supuestamente) beta un par de semanas atrás cuando, de repente, él comenzó a oler súper bien y a empalmarse y a mirarme. Lo anudé, y fue algo fantástico, y pasamos un rato increíble. Pero siempre había pensado que me gustaban las chicas, y todavía pienso que las tías están buenísimas, pero disfruté de verdad con todo lo que hice con mi amigo, especialmente porque no me aburrí mientras estábamos atados. Simplemente hablamos sobre fútbol y esas cosas. Sé que más cosa de betas lo de preocuparse por si se es gay o hetero y eso, pero yo siempre había pensado que era hetero, y ahora ya no lo sé. – ¡Alfa en Crisis!

Querido ¡Alfa en Crisis!

Primero lo primero, ¡espero que llevaras a tu amigo directamente a Planned Packhood a la mañana siguiente para conseguir una píldora del día después! La mayoría de las primeras veces de sexo en celo son tan sorpresivas que la mayoría de las personas se olvidan de usar protección, pero los alfas deben hacer siempre un esfuerzo y llevar y acordarse de usar sus condones en caso de emergencia. Tener una crisis sexual es malo de por sí. ¡Tener una crisis sexual a la vez que te conviertes en padre durante el instituto es algo por lo que no te gustaría pasar!

Parece que la parte que de verdad te confunde es que sois mejores amigos. La amistas y la atracción sexual pueden ser todo lo que necesites para formar una relación cómoda, pero el miedo y los prejuicios pueden arruinarlo todo fácilmente. ¡Es mejor no saltar antes de mirar! Habla con tu amigo sobre sus sentimientos. Considera mantener una relación tomándote las cosas con más calma. Comprueba si estás interesado en mantener una relación con él cuando no está en celo, y después toma una decisión. ¡No tienes que saberlo todo todavía! Date tiempo a ti mismo para pensar y experimentar en la vida, tomar en cuenta todos sus locos y hermosos colores.

Querido Planned Packhood,

Cuando entré en celo por primera vez, me encontré a mí misma pensando en mi mejor amiga, y no en algún alfa. He llegado a la conclusión de que me gustan las chicas, y de que soy una omega. Estoy pensando en pedirle salir a mi amiga, quien ha dejado claro que le intereso, pero no sé cómo hablar con ella sobre lo de ser omega. Ella es beta, y las hembras alfa, incluso si existen son tan raras que dudo de verdad si encontraré a alguna con la que quisiera mantener una relación. Probablemente vaya en busca de relaciones con chicas beta, pero ¿cómo voy a hacer que funcione si entro en celo cada mes? ¿Debería intentar que me anudaran sólo para que no sean tan fuertes? –Omega Lesbiana.

Querida Omega Lesbiana,

Es fantástico que seas tan abierta con respecto a tus deseos sexuales y tus decisiones románticas. Tiene que ser muy difícil sentir que tu mente y tu cuerpo no se ponen de acuerdo. Sabes que quieres una chica, pero tu cuerpo quiere un alfa. Así que ¿cómo _haces _para lidiar con eso? En primer lugar, ser anudada por algún chaval sólo para reducir la intensidad de tus celos no es la respuesta. Es verdad que haría las cosas un poquito más fáciles de soportar, pero eso también lo hace la unión, y no querrías forzarte a ti misma a un lazo de unión sólo para que no te revolucionaras tanto una vez al mes. El anudamiento, aunque no tan permanente, sigue siendo un lazo, y deberías elegir a tus compañeros por mejores razones que la simple conveniencia. Y la verdad es que no estás sola. Las hembras alfa son una casta rara, de hecho, pero las lesbianas omega no son poco comunes. Las omegas que persiguen relaciones con hembras beta al igual que con otras omegas pueden mantener compromisos familiares felices y encuentros sexuales satisfactorios. El aspecto más importante es la comunicación. Habla con tu amiga sobre lo que deseas cuando estás en celo y sé honesta. Pásate también por Planned Packhood a por nuestro folleto: "Sexualidad Omega: Desatando el Nudo del Amor y la Lujuria". Contiene técnicas y recursos en cuanto al sexo y las relaciones, y, en última instancia, resolverá muchas preguntas que tu amiga pueda tener pero para las que tal vez no se atreva a buscar las respuestas.

Querido Planned Packhood,

Soy una de esas cosas raras, una hembra alfa, pero he estado muy segura de ser hetero toda mi vida. Aunque me he sentido atraída por las omegas, lo había tachado de simple biología. Pero hoy, una chica que no sabía que era una omega entró en celo y me besó en el armario del conserje. No llegó a más que eso, y se marchó para tirarse a su novio beta, pero yo estoy hecha un lío. Nunca me había sentido de esta forma antes. Estar cerca de omegas, besar chicos guapos beta, y de repente todo lo que pensaba que sabía sobre mí misma se pone en duda. Simplemente no sé qué se supone que debo hacer…

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

-¡Hola, Tori!

Tori mantuvo la cara enterrada entre sus manos. Le gustaba el armario del conserje. Olía de forma agradable, y estaba en silencio, y podía ocultar su vergüenza. Estaba reconsiderando el quedarse allí para siempre. Pero ahora Cat estaba dentro.

-Pues, Jade está en celo.

Tori levantó la cabeza y la miró.

-¡Ya me he dado cuenta!

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Tori suspiró.

-No creo que pueda caminar- murmuró entre sus manos

-Oh- dijo Cat, que parecía sorprendida y algo impresionada.

-¡No es por eso!

Tori no sabía exactamente qué estaba pensando, pero fuera lo que fuera, la respuesta era NO.

-Has faltado a la clase de Sikowitz.

-Sólo quiero irme a casa- suspiró ella.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Su madre se enderezó en el coche mientras Tori salía por la puerta trasera. ¿Habría alguna forma en la que pudiera salirse con la suya sin tener que explicar esto? La enfermera le había echado un vistazo y no había hecho pregunta alguna, simplemente le había tomado la temperatura y había llamado a su madre.

Tori se escabulló en dirección al coche y se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Su madre la miró y bajó la ventana antes de salir del aparcamiento de la escuela.

-Tu amiga ha entrado en celo- dijo.

No era una pregunta. Tori asintió de forma miserable antes de ponerse rígida.

-Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Lo _sabías_? ¿Sabías que Jade era una omega?

-Era muy obvio- le contestó ofreciéndole una palmada en el brazo.

Tori la miró, sintiéndose completamente traicionada.

-¿Cómo iba a ser obvio? ¿Cómo iba a… No se comporta como una omega.

-¿Y cómo se comportan los omegas, Tori?

Había un rastro de dureza implícito en el comentario y Tori tuvo que tragar saliva, recordando a quién le estaba hablando.

-Se comportan como… personas. Pero la mayoría de las que están en el instituto o se esconden o se cuelgan de sus alfas. ¡Jade no hacía nada de eso!

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo olía?

Tori se hundió en el asiento del coche.

-De maravilla.

-Irás mejorando en eso de identificar a las personas cuando seas mayor y se te asienten las hormonas.

-Pero otras omegas no huelen _así_.

-Para _ti_. No todos los omegas huelen igual, lo sabes. Y algunas esencias te gustan más que otras, como con todo.

Oh, fabuloso, la esencia de omega especial para ella tenía que ser exactamente la de _Jade_. Ser un alfa era horrible.

Holly aparcó el coche, y Tori se arrastró detrás suya y entró por la puerta. ¿Qué había _hecho_? Todas esas interacciones extrañas, caer completamente sobre ella, oler la parte de atrás de su cuello… Oh, Dios.

-¡Por qué no me lo _dijiste_!- presionó la cara entre sus manos- ¡Me he estado comportando como una idiota! ¡Me estado comportando como uno de esos alfas completamente idiotas!

-Tori…-agitó su madre la cabeza.

-¡Es como si hubiera estado _cortejándola_! ¡La ESTABA cortejando! ¿Verdad? Oh, Dios- se dejó caer sobre el sillón y enterró la nariz en un cojín- Sólo quería que fuéramos amigas. No sabía que era una omega.

-¿Habrías querido ser su amiga si lo hubieras sabido?

-¡No!- levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño- ¿Sí? ¿Quizás? No lo sé. Quiero decir, podría haberme descubierto, ¿verdad? Se supone que debo mantenerme lejos de las omegas.

-Cariño, estoy segura de que nunca has escondido nada de Jade.

_No_. No lo había hecho.

-No con todo ese acercamiento furtivo que hice. Oh, Dios, no me extraña que quisiera que me mantuviera lejos. Y yo no la _escuché_.

Su madre puso esa cara de 'te lo dije'.

-Seguramente sea uno de _esos_ comportamientos estúpidos tan típicos de los alfas.

-Pero yo sólo…-Tori se hizo un ovillo y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Te gustaba.

-Sí me gustaba- su labio inferior se extendió-. ¿Pero me gustaba de verdad? Quiero decir, ¿han sido sólo las hormonas? ¿Me ha gustado de verdad alguna vez? ¿Me gusta por mí misma o sólo me gusta como alfa?

Porque, oh, _Dios_, de verdad le había gustado como alfa. Las omegas en su primer celo la excitaban, pero nunca habían hecho se sus rodillas se tambalearan. Jade la había besado y el alfa en su interior había gruñido tan alto que ni siquiera había sido capaz de pensar qué hacer. Bueno, no había podido pensar en nada más que en empujarla contra la pared, hundir la cara entre sus pechos y la mano entre sus muslos. Sentía como sus mejillas resplandecían del calor ante el recuerdo.

Pero era _Jade_, Jade quien era la chica más drástica y directa que jamás había conocido. Quien decía siempre lo que pensaba. Quien había hecho todo lo que había podido para convertir su vida en un infierno, y después todavía le echaba esas increíbles y divertidas miradas secretas, como si tuvieran una conexión, como si tuvieran un affaire de amistad del que nadie podía saber nada.

Y la única cosa que Tori había deseado – deseado con una desesperación tal que lindaba con el estilo obsesivo de Trina – era haber abierto los brazos y envuelto a Jade en ellos, y apretar. No habría parecido erótico. Pero considerando los acontecimientos recientes, podría haber sido un poco más inapropiado de lo que hubiera asumido en un principio.

Su madre se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, envolviéndola.

-Es difícil de saber a veces. Si te gusta alguien, tus hormonas pueden responder a ello. Si tus hormonas son las que responden, puedes pensar que te gusta alguien. La única manera de saberlo es sacarlo para fuera y ver si cambia. Intenta ser su amiga de todos modos. Y ahora que lo sabes, respetarás su espacio personal.

Tori se irguió lentamente y se pasó el dedo índice por el labio inferior.

-Sí- dijo suavemente.

-Y si todavía pueden ser amigas, entonces no importa si son tus hormonas las que lo empiezan.

Tori tragó saliva.

-Ni siquiera sé si eso sería algo bueno o no.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Jade y Beck no estaban en el instituto el jueves. Tampoco lo estuvieron el viernes. Tori no hizo comentario alguno. Estaba bien. Lo tenía controlado. No iba a comportarse como un alfa estúpido y celoso.

Y entonces Robbie dijo;

-¿Me pregunto dónde están Jade y Beck?

Rex bufó.

-¿Qué? _Sabes _que están en la folloneta.

Tori le dio un puñetazo a la taquilla de Robbie. La mandíbula del chico se desencajó.

-¿Tori? ¿_Qué_?

-Necesitas deshacerte de esas tetinas de biberón, ¿entendido?- se dio la vuelta y se marchó a toda prisa, maldiciendo su falta de control.

-Hay una titi que desearía estar en la folloneta- remarcó Rex.

Cat lo agarró y lo metió en la mochila de Robbie con la cabeza por delante.

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡No puedo respirar aquí dentro!

-Lo siento, Robbie- dijo.

-No, está bien.

Cat se despidió y dejó al chico y a su taquilla rota para correr detrás de Tori.

-Hola, Tori.

Tori presionó la frente contra su propia taquilla.

-No quieres hablar conmigo.

-¡Sí que quiero!

-No deberías- dijo flexionando la mano, la cual se estaba comenzando a hinchar.

Cat miró su mano. Después a Tori.

-Vamos- dijo atrapando su muñeca y tirando de ella hacia la enfermería.

La enfermera le echó un vistazo a la mano y a la cara de Tori y luego miró hacia Cat, como si estuviera dudando.

-Sólo di lo que tengas que decir- habló Tori-. No importa que lo escuche.

La enfermera asintió.

-Hay supresores hormonales que podrías tomar.

-Se supone que con la meditación y el yoga es suficiente- negó ella.

-¡Adoro el yoga!-exclamó Cat.

-Simplemente… no quiero tener que medicarme todavía. Tuve un… arrebato. Lo superaré.

La enfermera levantó una ceja, señalando los moretones amarillentos que destacaban en el otro par de nudillos.

-Mientras tanto podrías invertir en unos guantes de boxeo.

-¡Sí! ¡Las drogas apestan!-añadió Cat-. Jade ha ido como a receta por semana estos días, y no le resultó de mucha ayuda.

-¿A sí?- preguntó Tori, súbitamente preocupada- ¿Recetas de qué? ¿Supresores del celo?

-¡Sip! Dice que es por tu culpa.

-Probablemente lo sea-asintió ella vagamente.

Todos sabían que los omegas volvían locos a los alfas, ¿pero cómo era para un omega estar alrededor de un alfa todo el tiempo? Después de ser anudados, se suponía los celos eran más calmados, pero si Jade había estado siempre con Beck, entonces probablemente nunca haya sido anudada antes… y todavía olía como a su primer celo. Si estar alrededor de los alfas era como estar alrededor de los omegas, tendría sentido que los síntomas fueran tan malos. Estar alrededor de estúpidas hembras alfa que quieren acercarse con disimulo y caerse encima de ti en el recibidor era incluso peor.

-¡Estás haciendo que se drogue!- jadeó Cat con asombro.

Tori sólo gimió e intentó buscar una sábana para ponérsela sobre la cabeza.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Jade yacía en la cama, mirando al techo de la caravana, Beck roncaba a su lado, y le daba vueltas a la cabeza. Era fácil perder la noción del tiempo durante los celos, pero podía sentir la necesidad menguar, así que tenía que ser tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo había durado, dos días? ¿Tres? Se sentía magullada y adolorida, e insatisfecha, como se sentía siempre después de salir de un celo, como si su cuerpo se estuviera quejando, como si no entendiera por qué se había molestado en usar una polla que no tenía nudo, o por qué se había molestado en usar una polla siquiera.

Con una mueca de disgusto levantó las caderas y deslizó los dedos ágilmente sobre la carne demasiado sensible. Era como golpearse en el ojo con un palo afilado, pero sus músculos internos todavía se contraían, deseándolo, deseando más. Beck estaría fuera de juego un par de horas, podía asegurarlo por su respiración, y la última vez ni siquiera se había molestado en hacer que se le levantara, sólo se había quedado ahí tumbado con los ojos cerrados introduciendo dos dedos dentro de ella, con una despreocupación casual, como si fueran a pagarle por ello pero odiara su trabajo.

La sensación de que aquello era "sólo sexo" nunca había sido tan grande. Y ni siquiera era sexo era "sólo penetración", simplemente; "haciendo mi jodido trabajo".

Incluso el vibrador era demasiado en ese momento, y Jade apretó las manos en un puño y cerró los ojos. Este era el momento en el que podía venirse simplemente con apretar los muslos entre sí y pensar. Pensar en la boca de Tori, su cara de conejillo asustado, la presión de sus manos sobre su cintura. Así culminó ligeramente. Su cuerpo se relajó hasta la excitación moderada del último día.

Había besado a Tori.

Joder.

Había una razón por la que la gente no dejaba salir a las omegas de casa, ¿no era así? El celo las volvía locas. No les dejaba pensar en nada que no fuera sexo, sexo, sexo, y su lóbulo frontal no tenía nada que decir durante ese tiempo. Había besado a Tori. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué había querido con aquello?

Un gruñido reverberó en su garganta, su camisa rasgada, las manos sobre sus pechos, un beso, los dientes clavándose en su labio inferior.

Joder.

Rodó hasta quedar sobre su estómago, la mano - todavía en un puño - colocada en la uve de su entrepierna, la muñeca presionando su bajo vientre. Se apretó contra ella, y reprimió un gemido.

¿Qué había querido con aquello? ¿Ser tomada en el armario del conserje? ¿Ser presionada contra la pared, con las muñecas atadas para no poder tocarse a sí misma, para que no se pudiera resistir cuando Tori se abriera paso por la cara interna de sus muslos?

Eso era lo que le había enseñado - que no la tocara, no dejar que la tocara. Los celos duraban tres días, no había ninguna maldita prisa por venirse. Y cuanto más largo fuera, cuanto más lento llegara el culmen, mayor sería el placer, mayor sería el descanso que le daría el cuerpo después.

Y si Tori podía conseguir eso último, tal vez no acabara sintiéndose como si alguien se hubiera puesto detrás de ella con un mazo para ablandar la carne.

¿Habría eso sido suficiente? ¿Se habría sentido satisfecha después? ¿Saciada? ¿Si las hembras alfa eran externamente igual que las betas, serían capaces de anudar? ¿Cómo lo harían? Jade nunca le había visto el atractivo al anudamiento, intelectualmente. Follar y correrse estaba bien. Ser abierta, penetrada, dilatada, a su cuerpo le gustaba aquello. ¿Pero ser anudada? ¿Tener a alguien que metía algo dentro de ti que se hinchaba como una herida y que luego no era capaz de sacar? Era asqueroso. Ella siempre acababa sudada y pegajosa y apestando a sudor después del sexo, odiaría no ser capaz de levantarse justo después y meterse en la ducha.

No es que lo que Tori hiciera en la cama tuviera nada que ver con ella. Había dejado las cosas claras cuando Jade la había besado, poniendo su cuerpo a su completa disposición, Tori no había hecho nada. Si Jade podía ser una omega que odiaba a los alfas, Tori podía ser un alfa a la que sólo le gustasen los hombres. Eso era la sexualidad para cada uno, te lanzaban a la cara lo que fuera que te tocara, y no podías hacer realmente nada para decidir en contra de ello. Eras como los de tu clase. Alfa, beta, omega, estabas encasillado.

Incluso si no hubiera quedado perfectamente claro, tirarse a Tori no iba a cambiar nada. Jade habría acabado anudada y atada - por detrás, si ella podía tener la oportunidad de elegir, de ese modo no tendría que verle la cara de idiota al alfa - y habría estado obligada a mantenerse quieta, sudada y asqueada, mientras que el alfa electo por su padre se derramaba en su interior durante veinte minutos. Y se habría estado escurriendo de su interior durante horas después. Y él lo haría otra vez, y otra, hasta que el celo cesara, porque ella tendría a sus cachorros, y el niño pequeño sería un alfa y la niñita sería una omega, y el ciclo volvería a comenzar otra vez. Esa era su vida

Inesperadamente, Jade sintió que los ojos le comenzaban a arder y como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Maldita sea, iba a echarse a llorar. Odiaba llorar.

Los brazos de Beck la encontraron a medio camino.

-Ey- murmuró él, todavía más dormido que despierto-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-No estoy llorando- escupió empujándolo lejos de ella.

Se arrastró fuera de la cama directa a la ducha donde nadie más que ella podía notar la diferencia entre el agua y las lágrimas.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Tori se pasó el fin de semana en el sofá, hecha una bola, mimando su mano traumatizada.

Su padre había intentado consolarla pero ella lo había echado.

-No, no. No vas a humillarme aquí por otras- comprobó el reloj-, seis horas. No intentes consolarme.

-No es tan humillante- ofreció su progenitor-. Los alfas tenemos buen olfato, pero nos dejamos distraer de vez en cuanto por cómo de _interesante _nos resulta algún aroma.

Tori se colocó una almohada sobre la cabeza.

-¡No estás ayudando!

-Sabes que dicen que las omegas sólo están dispuestas durante los celos, pero he descubierto que, con la preparación correcta, están más que dispuestas a…

Tori chilló y le lanzó la almohada.

-¡David!- llamó Holly bajando las escaleras- ¡No le des a nuestra hija consejos sexuales no solicitados!

Su padre sonrió, y Tori apartó la cara, presionándose el pelo contra las orejas. Sólo estaba intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor. Su padre se le acercó y siguió en un susurro, lanzando miradas significativas en dirección a la escalera.

-… con una preparación muy atenta y cuidadosa. Las omegas son muy sensibles. Evita hacerlas enfadar.

Desapareció escaleras arriba, y Tori se recostó sobre el sillón de nuevo y miró el techo. Tenía que recomponerse antes de ir al instituto el lunes. Ya se había puesto en ridículo lo suficiente delante de Jade. Tenía que ponerle fin a aquello ya. No iba a comportarse como una estúpida y pesada (pretendiente) alfa. No iba a hacer que Jade sufriera una sobre dosis de supresores hormonales, ni más… encuentros embarazosos en el armario del conserje.

Todavía quería que fueran amigas. Lo deseaba tanto que se sentía morir por dentro.

Podían ser amigas… con una distancia… en lugares bien ventilados.

Tori dejó escapar un gruñido y se abrazó a la almohada. Iba a ser una mierda.

TV*JW TV*JW TV*JW

Cuando Jade entró en el instituto el lunes, divisó a Tori en su taquilla, tal como había estado el miércoles anterior. Y Tori se quedó estática, tal como lo había hecho entonces. Se dio apenas la vuelta, lo justo para ver a Jade y forzar una débil sonrisa, y después huir como lo haría un conejo de un zorro.

Por alguna razón completamente incomprensible, Jade se sintió algo decepcionada.

Tori continuó evitándola durante el resto del día, asegurándose de mantenerse en el lado opuesto en cada clase, bajando la cabeza para evitar llamar la atención cuando Sikowitz quería voluntarios para que subieran a interactuar sobre el escenario.

Era deprimente. Jade no tuvo ninguna oportunidad para dirigirle un buen insulto o una mirada mortífera. Lo consideró más bien un gran fracaso.

No hizo más que ir a peor una vez llegó a su casa. Su padre estaba sentado en la cocina, al otro lado de un hombre joven con rasgos atractivos y cabello oscuro, peinado hacia atrás.

-¡Oh, Jadelyn!- dijo-. Este es Gavin Marks. Gavin, mi hija.

El joven hombre, vestido elegantemente, se volvió para mirar hacia ella y dirigirle una sonrisa.

-Estas todavía en el instituto, ¿verdad?

Jade afirmó con la cabeza, sin estar segura de qué debía hacer. Tenía que ser un alfa. Tenía esa confianza natural y esa sonrisa de propietario que todos solían lucir.

-Chico, esa fue una buena época. Siempre es fantástico gobernar el patio- comentó Gavin, parecía que se estaba dirigiendo a ella, pero hablando a su padre-. ¿Tienes novio?

-Sí- contestó cortante.

-Un beta- resopló su padre.

Gavin asintió.

-Estoy seguro de que es guapo. Eres una chica preciosa, Jadelyn. Debes tener el mundo a tus pies.

¿Y era él quién se ofrecía a conseguirlo para ella? Jade mantuvo un gesto duro, pero la vista baja. No necesitaba que su padre se enfadara por esto también.

-Da las gracias, Jade- dijo su padre-, y vete a cambiarte. Sinceramente, qué cosas te dejan lleva a la escuela hoy en día. Es repugnante.

Jade se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

-No sé- habló Gavin-. Parece ir muy a la moda. Y tiene un buen cuerpo. Apuesto a que podría pasar de lo clásico si tan sólo pudiéramos enseñarle a sonreír.

-Oh, sabe sonreír si quiere. No es mala actriz. Es bastante buena interpretando papeles.

Cerrando de un portazo la puerta de su habitación Jade encontró sus tijeras favoritas y empezó a destrozar salvajemente el viejo maletín de su padre.

Esa era su vida.

Por el amor de Dios. ¿Quién se sorprendería si acababa envuelta en una vorágine de asesinatos en serie?

Nadie.


End file.
